Harry Potter and the Heirs of the Ancients
by styteller
Summary: Continuation of Harry Potter and the Fight of the Shadows. With Harry and Hermione gone; who will fight for the Wizarding World? Dumbledore must find a leader for Hogwarts; one not afraid to fight the Ministry and the new Darkness which has arisen...
1. Chapter 1 The Return of Evil

Harry Potter and the Heirs of the Ancients

Chapter 1

The Return of **Evil**

Dumbledore sat in his study; he was going over some of his papers, he leaned back into his plush chair and sighed. It had been 13 years since Harry had died and Hermione had disappeared, the Ministry had failed and was still failing to find Hermione, neither her body nor her. She had been declared dead and given a memorial, strangely enough her parents hadn't even shed one tear, yet stranger still the Ministry hadn't stopped the search. Dumbledore wondered why; why declare her dead and continue searching? The new Minster was _wasting_ resources; declaring someone dead was the usual method they employed to _stop_ searching for someone; not to _continue_ it. This was causing Dumbledore to wonder about this Minister; Dumbledore knew nothing of him before his election, which was narrow. But he was gaining a lot of public support with this war; 'Although,' Dumbledore smiled slightly, 'They aren't really supporting him by joining as Aurors.' Dumbledore turned his thoughts towards the last couple years, ever since Harry had died…

During the past 13 years Dumbledore had pretty much gotten over Harry's death… well, if you could call it that. But though every time he thought of Harry's demise his mood turned dark; he had loved Harry like a son and still did. Harry had been the most noble person Dumbledore had ever met, Harry had given his heart and soul to restore the Wizarding World, Dumbledore had seen the extent of the damage done; but not only to the Wizarding World, but also to the muggle world. Dark spirits had caused much havoc, although, to their credit the Ancient Ones had stopped the majority from escaping. No one could be expected to be perfect, but Dumbledore couldn't help it, "At what cost?" he mused, "The Ancient Ones were destroyed, now we have no guardians. Harry destroyed… Hermione wandering around insane or dead… the latter the most likely and the Ancient Ones destroyed." Dumbledore knew that the Ancient Ones had not _died_ as we know it. Death was _nothing_ to them; they merely _returned_ after being killed. The Ancient Ones had been _destroyed_ just as Harry had been. Destroyed, meaning that their souls and hearts had been _utterly_ destroyed, lost to this life and the afterlife… lost to everything and everyone, they simply _were not_. 'Neo' had tried his best, still Dumbledore didn't know Neo's true name. But also knew that Neo wouldn't reveal it for a reason; the Ancient One didn't do _anything_ without a reason. What had really damaged the Wizarding World, other than the Dark spirits and Shadows, had been that magic hadn't worked for a couple of weeks; not even a _summoning_ charm worked, because the Ministry and a lot of other magical places were hidden with magic a lot of muggles had noticed some of the magical world around them. Luckily; the Ministry had been able to control most, if not all, of it. Dumbledore sighed again, with the attacks from a new Dark Lord these past few years he couldn't say _anything_ about how strictly the new Minister had regulated the school, especially in the past year. Dumbledore's position was pretty much obsolete, only a name, he had _no_ real power anymore. He wished Harry was still alive, if he had survived, Harry could have taken back the school. Harry could also have taken on these new weird Dementors; it was now taking _at least _four Aurors to ward off one of these new Dementors.

That was why Dumbledore couldn't throw them out; he couldn't take them on by himself even with all the teachers behind him. No one knew who this new Dark Lord was, only that he had a lot of resources, _a lot_ of resources, Dumbledore was getting too old for this; he was thinking now of his retirement. But he hadn't found a new Headmaster yet… not that the position was important anymore; however, there was one advantage, the Minister had appointed 13 new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers and 13 new Potions teachers in the past 12 years. Interestingly enough; one year they had gone through 2 teachers for both positions; stranger still, in the same year for both as well. The Minister was running out of people willing to take the position. Dumbledore had taken it upon himself to print an ad in the Daily Prophet. He was still waiting for someone to respond to it. Although, Dumbledore doubted anyone _would_ answer… but still, there was a chance, even though rumors said the position was cursed, only Harry and Hermione had lasted more than a year since Quirrel and Snape had died. It didn't help that people said the position drove all four to their deaths. Dumbledore was the only one who knew the position had taken on a life of its own; it was waiting for the right teacher to appear. Then the 'curse' would stop. So much had been happening the past 13 years, but first Dumbledore picked up the Daily Prophet and started reading through it. Most of it consisted of new attacks from the unknown Dark Lord, still there was something between the lines; a few battles had ended badly for this new Dark Lord.  Dumbledore leaned back; he wondered why, it seemed that the battles far north of Britain were being lost by the Dark Lord, yet he was winning everywhere else. The mystery of it was perked Dumbledore's curiosity. It was strange that they would lose every battle _north_ of Britain but win _everywhere else_. This was something that was an almost obvious clue; something was going on in that area. One of the surviving Aurors reported that an individual had appeared, then disappeared as quickly as he had appeared. It had almost seemed like more than one person; but said they only saw one at once. Although admitting he or she had been completely covered, so it could have been 50 different people and they wouldn't have been able to tell.

'_Why_' preoccupied Dumbledore's mind nowadays, it seemed as though many things were changing in the Magical world, yet everyone else seemed either not to notice or was ignoring it. After Harry's death everything had gone smoothly for the first 6 years, but then this new Darkness had crept in from goodness only knows where. But somehow it had hidden from Harry's last assault on Darkness; Dumbledore was confused as to how it had destroyed the Ancients, but somehow missed this Darkness. He wondered if perhaps it had grown during the past 6 years, _after_ Harry's assault. Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his temples, it was getting more and more confusing by the second. Sometimes the way the world worked was beyond him, another reason he thought he was getting too old to deal with this. Then he shook his head; how could he say he was too old when Harry had _definitely_ been too _young_? Yet Harry had borne it like a man, accepting what he could not change and done what it took to ward off the impending destruction of the Magical world. But Dumbledore wasn't kidding himself; he was starting to weaken, his years were beginning to catch up with him. This had to be his last year as Headmaster, he had to get some rest; if he didn't this was going to kill him prematurely. Already Dumbledore had felt as though the past 13 years had aged him 100, time seemed to be multiplying exponentially and every second time seemed to be gaining on him. But perhaps it was because of the delicate balancing act he was being forced to play. He, Dumbledore, called the greatest wizard of the age, couldn't protect his own students anymore. For some reason Harry's protective charms had died out about 7 years ago, after Harry had been destroyed. Even in the first attack from the new Dementors and… Dark wizards…

Dumbledore stopped to consider the question that had crossed his mind, what were these new Dark wizards _called_? Voldemort had called his Death Eaters, but they had no name for these… _new_ ones. It seemed as if everything had gone in a circle, Voldemort had been destroyed and a new evil had risen, but yet, it was different… this time there wasn't a prophecy of a young boy who could defeat this new Dark Lord. Dumbledore hoped someone could save them; the Ministry wouldn't be able to hold off the inevitable destruction of the Magical world forever. They had to have a _strong_ leader; one who _didn't_ put a price tag for his leadership. One who did this to protect people, or a person, someone willing to sacrifice _everything_ for the greater good of all. But Dumbledore also knew that there was few,_ if any_, wizards left that possessed such qualities. Though Dumbledore doubted anyone would come to the rescue this time, they were on their _own_.

But still Dumbledore couldn't help thinking about the battles the Dark Lord _had_ lost. It was strange, all the reports coming in from the Aurors… well, if any _survived_, this new Dark Lord was powerful, so were his followers, the last couple of engagements south of Britain had wiped out all of the Aurors that had fought. The Ministry was starting to recruit people that didn't quite meet the cut, but even those were running out, people didn't _want_ to become Aurors as in the past. Dumbledore couldn't blame them; who would if they thought that they were just going to be sent off as '_cannon fodder_'?  That was what was happening; 'Whatever or whoever was fighting the Dark Lord and winning must be pretty brave and powerful… or very stupid and lucky,' mused Dumbledore as he considered the death toll of Aurors. Dumbledore tended towards the latter, he couldn't imagine one person being able to defeat 12 new Dementors and 20 Dark wizards. So, logically they _must_ be lucky… and stupid to boot, but Dumbledore's heart and mind nagged at him, there was evidence to the contrary. Dumbledore turned to the Daily Prophet and the _Britain Times_ to start reading again, the Daily Prophet mentioned another battle to the north again, it seemed as though engagements up there had dramatically decreased since the last large scale attack, almost as though the Dark Lord had realized that **_something_** there was defeating his troops.

Dumbledore wondered if there was a new leader rising there, _perhaps_ a new guardian. He knew that every time the good or bad side lost a valuable player, another came along… "But who is it?' Dumbledore asked himself out loud. He hoped whoever this new 'hero' was answered his ad in the Daily Prophet; maybe he or she would be accepted by the position rather than rejected outright. Dumbledore got up and paced for a few moments trying to collect his thoughts before heading to the pensive. Dumbledore put his wand behind his temple and pulled out several thoughts, he placed them in the pensive. His mind felt as though a load was taken off it; Dumbledore sighed in relief, then he poked the white stuff and memories started to swirl; Harry's stony, cold face appeared. Dumbledore sighed, "Why Harry? Why did you have to sacrifice yourself? Why wasn't there another way?" he asked the white form. He had known Harry was having a tough time of it; Hermione had been OverShadowed last year. The war had apparently taken its toll on Harry; he tried to find out what he could from McGonagall and some of the surviving Light Within members. Harry had _definitely_ had a _really_ hard time; Ron had betrayed him. Although, Ron was not at fault, he too had been taken over by the Shadow; Harry had become almost acceptant of his fate in the end, almost as though he _knew_ he would die. Dumbledore felt very sorry for Harry; _no one_ should have to accept death at that age. Yet, it wasn't enough for Harry to have a difficult life; he had to die at a young age with no joy in life. It just wasn't fair for him; he hadn't asked much out of life, just a _life_ not a _wonderful_ life, just a _regular_ life. Harry just wanted to live like everyone else; not worrying about defeating every dark creature and wizard that came along. Harry was a special person, one who put up with almost anything; when he did something for you, he didn't ask anything in return. That in and of itself was rare, Harry had saved the wizarding world… not to mention the muggle world; yet now, he _could_ not ask for anything in return. He had made such a sacrifice that he had nothing left to give. Dumbledore slumped into his chair; his mood was definitely darker than a few minutes ago. The new school year was to start in a few **weeks**; by then he _hoped_ to have Defense against the Dark Arts and Potions positions filled. If not, he was in trouble; he _had_ to find a decent teacher for his students to learn from.

Then his thoughts turned to another question; one he had been pondering for 13 years: _why _had magic stopped working for a few weeks? What had caused it? The only logical reason was Harry's serious magically… _whatever_ it was, but still, magic was magic; why had magic stopped working? Why then did it come back? These questions had plagued him for 13 years, he wondered if he would _ever_ know the answer to these. He may know a lot, but there were still mysteries in the magical world to which he had no answer. His explanations for this were either wildly out there or non-existent. It bothered him that he couldn't figure it out, 'But on the other hand,' thought Dumbledore, 'life would be boring without unsolvable mysteries.' Even this thought didn't comfort him; perhaps he was getting too old for this. This turned his thoughts back to the current issues he was facing; fortunately, the Minister still would allow him to pick his successor, from an '_approved_' list. Meaning Dumbledore wouldn't have much choice… _unless_, he could find a Headmaster willing to stand up to the new Minister. But who could? The new Dark forces were really strong, even the Ministry had a lot of trouble keeping them at bay. But Dumbledore knew if he was _really_ honest with himself, the Ministry couldn't keep them at bay, or they wouldn't be knocking on the Hogwarts doors. Already quite a few times the new Dementors had broken into the castle. Dumbledore had tried to repel them with the help of the rest of the teachers, but they had barely escaped getting Kissed. Fortunately; the Ministry Aurors showed up at the last minute. Although, the Minister had attached a price tag to their help; if Dumbledore obeyed all Ministry acts that the Ministry would protect them, if not, they wouldn't. Dumbledore shook his head, it was strange that the Patronus Charm failed to repel these new Dementors, but they _had_ to have a weakness, but Dumbledore was _far_ from finding it. Already they had tried several new tactics, they had all failed. It was starting to look grim for the Magical world… not to mention the muggle world. Dumbledore knew that once the Magical world had been wiped out that they wouldn't spare the muggle world. Whoever this Dark Lord was he had a _huge_ advantage; for right now, the good side had no leader.

Dumbledore smiled, suddenly remembering something _pleasant_ for once, there was one thing he had been looking forward to this year. Ron and Jessica's first born, named for Harry, was starting Hogwarts this year. Ron and Jessica had three kids; the oldest, Harry, was turning 11 this year, the middle one partly named for Ron's mother which is given away in the last three letters, Tally, who's 6 and the youngest, a 2 month old baby boy named, Gabriel. Ron's dad had been ecstatic when Ron had told him he was going to be a grandfather. Dumbledore had been flattered when Ron had asked him to be their child's Godfather. Dumbledore had eagerly accepted; he was _thrilled_ that Ron thought so much of him, even though that Dumbledore had taken Ron's prefect badge in the last year. Ron had told Dumbledore that he didn't blame him for doing so; in fact, he had called it a wise move; it 'wasn't good for a Shadow to have a prefect badge'.  They had discussed a lot of what happened in Ron and Harry's last year at Hogwarts. This was where a lot of Dumbledore's knowledge of what had happened came from; Dumbledore had died before all this took place. Harry had apparently taken the Headmastership temporarily as Dumbledore had asked Michael to relay, but also had to pass it on to McGonagall for most of the year because he was out fighting the Shadows for too long. Harry couldn't take care of both responsibilities at once. Also, a Ministry official had helped the Shadows gain control over the school for a little bit before Harry could arrive. According to Ron; the Shadows had tried everyday since they took over the school, but they had obviously failed in every attempt. They hadn't even come close to budging the door an inch, which apparently was all they would have had too. But while the door was closed, somehow Harry had prevented anyone else from Apparating into the Headmaster's office; even the Shadows. The door had some writing on it when they had approached it; it was written in a strange language that not one of them had known, except the Shadows.

They had told Ron it read, 'Shadow is not, Shadow exists not, Light emanates within; Shadow is dispelled, destruction imminent by Weapon known not to Shadow.' The Shadows had been extremely worried after reading this, for some reason they took this seriously as why they couldn't get in. But refused to answer Ron's questions, according to the report from Fudge; the Shadows had backed up when Harry started to become cold. Also, that somehow Harry had become brighter than the sun, before being ripped apart by the very spell he had cast… if that was the right word for it, nothing Dumbledore had ever dealt with was _that_ powerful… powerful enough to rip the _wizard_ apart, atom by atom. Tears crept up into Dumbledore's eyes as he thought of all the pain Harry must have experienced; no doubt it was beyond even the Cruciatus curse. The Cruciatus curse might set your nerves on fire, but whatever spell Harry cast must have ripped apart not only Harry's body, but also his heart and soul, something no one could _ever_ describe. Something _no one_ should have to experience, let alone a _child_, but Dumbledore realized that it wasn't fair to call Harry a child; he was more adult than most wizards. Harry, at eleven years old, had to face Voldemort for the first time. Then at 18 Harry gave his life in service of others, something that few, if any, _older_ wizards today would do. Yes, it wasn't fair, nor honest to call Harry a child, he was an _adult_ more so than many… It wasn't fair that only the good wizards were killed in defense of the Magical world; _rarely_, did a cowardly wizard die in war, it was sad but true, so all the brave wizards didn't live long enough to pass it on to their children… or, in Harry's case, long enough to _have_ children to pass it onto. This was another thing that caused Dumbledore to worry; Harry didn't leave behind any heirs. So, whoever this new fighter was, he wasn't related to Harry. He had known the Potters for a long time; since about two generations before James was born. There had only been one remaining descendant; James. Then through him, Harry. Dumbledore knew also that somehow the Evans were related to the Potters, about 40 generations before Dumbledore had known them. James and Lily had never known it though, neither of James' parents had told him, nor had Lily's. It had something to do with wanting to leave their family ties behind them. Some reason that had caused them to separate. Something about a prediction made many generations before they had split, but Dumbledore had never been told more than that.

The rest he could only infer had _something_ to do with Harry; Dumbledore knew one thing, it **must** have been about power. He didn't know _whose_ power, but he could guess that it must have been about Harry's, because he was the last descendent of the Potters and Evans. Even Petunia had had powers of her own, but she hid them; scared of being discovered. But when her parents rejoiced about Lily's Hogwarts letter, she had turned her back on all of them. Dumbledore sighed, jealousy was a horrible thing; Petunia could have made a good witch, maybe not as good of one as Lily, but good nonetheless. Dumbledore paced the room again, so much information was in his head; it made it spin. Why had Lily and James' families split only to become united by their children again? Perhaps because Harry's birth had been predicted before Trelawney, if it had, Dumbledore didn't know about it. Then Dumbledore picked out a thought and placed in the Pensive, it swirled before taking shape of a man, balding, old and withering but had a smile on his face.

"Dumbledore, don't worry about our family secrets, just don't tell Lily or James about it. The prediction told us to pass it down until they who we would know would unite us, and there the Prophecy should die. Take it to our grave we will, it will be rediscovered by the one of whom it speaks to, who understands the future and the past, one who is of, yet not of, us." The figure paused, "The union between our families is very old; we had lost contact with the Evans for a while, as we were supposed to. The Prophecy said to, and we obeyed. '_Until such time that they who unite bring together what has been lost…_'," said the figure.

"But Joseph," said Dumbledore quietly reiterating his question for him back then, "Does it speak of Lily and James' child?"

"Of that we will not know," replied Joseph, "All we know is it is about a future generation, one that will surpass all predecessors."

"Do you mind if I go look at it in the Ministry?" Dumbledore asked Joseph.

"It isn't at the Ministry, it was never recorded in anything but the deepest memories of our ancestors. It is for our security, this was a prediction made to the others in our family, about our family, by one _in_ our family, we do not wish for them to know that our family will destroy the last evil," replied Joseph.

The memory sunk back into the silvery liquid as Dumbledore considered something, "But yet… there is another evil," he muttered as he turned to Fawkes' perch.

Fawkes' perch had been empty for the past 13 _years_. Dumbledore wasn't sure if Fawkes was even _alive_, he had disappeared sometime during the war; perhaps, destroyed by the Shadows. From what he had heard; Amanda had also disappeared, but much earlier in that year than Fawkes, she had been found just after the destruction of the Shadows. No one knew where she had been; or even why her parents had missed the fact that she was _missing_. Dumbledore wondered; what _had_ happened to Amanda and Fawkes?  Dumbledore had been fighting so much for the first six years, since the Minister was elected he hadn't thought of it. But in the last six he had to give up since the Dark Lord started attacking Hogwarts. Since then the battles had gone on and off.

Dumbledore turned to the Britain Times as he sat back down, to find out how much the muggles had figured out. As well as their take on the recent attacks reported by the Daily Prophet. A particular article stood out, the preface especially:

_Editor's note: Normally; this paper wouldn't print something this far fetched; but in light of recent events we believe that perhaps in the interest of truth and good reporting, that this, although hard to believe, may be the truth and although we have been pressured by government officials to keep this silent, we will still bring you, the great British people, the truth._

_In this day and age, we are taught to believe 'magic' is merely tricks and illusion, but perhaps this is not the case some survivors of a mysterious attack north of Britain report. They report that some dark robed people appeared out of nowhere and attacked with sticks that struck down over 20 people today. Somewhere in the mists of the ensuing screams and panic, several other people appeared and began to fire at the dark robed people with more sticks. All the latter people were killed soon after; however, one lone figure appeared and stood between the remaining survivors and the dark robed people, but before anything else occurred, three more appeared next to the previous person. The details of what happened after this point are a little sketchy for all of the survivors; all we know is that the four individuals fought and won this battle, how and why are still unknown. We at this paper question whether or not magic exists now, mostly due to the strange nature of this incident and do not think it is the first, we have had several reports that have stated the same type of situation._

_Reporting:_

_Jonas Smith_

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, the Magical world wasn't a secret anymore, or at least if this kept up for much longer it wouldn't be. But he did know that it looked as though the four people had put memory charms on the muggles for all the events past when they arrived, Dumbledore sighed, this was definitely a turn for the worst. If the muggle world found out about the Magical world, there was no telling what would happen. The Magical world had stayed hidden for so long because they were afraid muggles would fear wizards as they had in the past. Dumbledore wondered whether they could keep hiding now; there was no question as the fact that things wouldn't be the same if left alone much longer, if things _could_ be the same again. Dumbledore's thoughts turned to the paper again; this muggle paper had reported something with more detail than the Daily Prophet. _Four_ people had defeated the dark wizards, this in and of itself was _valuable_ information, apparently there was not _one_ lone hero defending against the impending dark forces, there were **_four_**. Dumbledore leaned back further into his chair; this was an interesting development, one that was definitely worthy of notice. Though the paper hadn't mentioned any descriptions or anything of that nature which would have made tracking these four down easier, as it was, they were going to be difficult to track down, if not impossible. But they had narrowed it down _some_; most, if not **all**, the Wizarding World would still be unaware of these facts… simply because _none_ of them would read muggle papers. Dumbledore sighed, he seemed to do that a lot lately; there was nothing he could do but accept what was. Although, because of the Minister's downgrading of the Headmaster position, he should be able to disappear for a few days; he _was_ grateful he would have the opportunity now to attempt to track down these people after the two open positions were filled. But the "_why_" he could disappear for a few days unnoticed left something to be desired. His thoughts turned back to the four new 'heroes'.

Dumbledore wondered where he would start; all they had was that these four were mostly staying north of Britain, but that was _all_ he knew. Dumbledore thought of something; he pulled up a map of all the recent activity of the Dark Lord North of Britain, then Dumbledore tapped the map. Some of the dots alternated blue and red, telling Dumbledore one thing. Whoever was doing this wasn't that dumb, he had attempted to find a correlation between all the battles that the four had participated in an effort to find a range of proximity; this meaning, he was looking to narrow down to a particular area. Dumbledore looked at it, it was just _random_, completely random, there was no correlation he smacked his wand down on the desk and cursed. He had been so close; he began to think of another way to figure out a range of proximity.

 There was a knock on his door that interrupted his thoughts, "Come!" called Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall entered, "This just came for the new school year from the Ministry," she said handing him a note with a Ministry seal on it. Dumbledore opened and read it; he sighed, there were no muggle-borns on it, the new Minster… Dumbledore stopped his thoughts for a minute, the Minister wasn't _new_; he'd been Minister for nearly 13 years, either way he was still extremely anti-muggle. Well, at least as far as them attending Hogwarts, and no other school was currently admitting muggle-borns. Dumbledore's eyes widened as they stopped a little more than halfway down the list and he looked up at Professor McGonagall in surprise, as though this was a joke. Professor McGonagall gave Dumbledore a curious look, "What is it Albus?" she asked concerned. Dumbledore still looked disbelieving, "Minerva, have you read these names?" he asked. "No, of _course_ not!" replied Professor McGonagall, "I'm _not_ in the habit of reading other people's mail." "Minerva, there are two names on here…" Dumbledore trailed off. "**ONLY TWO**?!" shouted Professor McGonagall. "Not just two students, what I mean is: there are two _familiar_ names," replied Dumbledore. "What names?" asked an exasperated Professor McGonagall. "Lily and James Potter," replied Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2 Healed Minds

**Chapter 2**

Healed Minds

Professor McGonagall regained her senses and grabbed it from Dumbledore, "**_LILY AND JAMES POTTER_**_?_" she shouted shocked as Dumbledore stood up.

"I know, they're _dead_!" Dumbledore finished as Professor McGonagall looked at Dumbledore still shocked.

"Perhaps… Do you think maybe Harry undid their deaths when he destroyed the Shadows?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"_Maybe_… but I thought he only undid what damages the _Shadows_ had caused… not _Voldemort_," replied Dumbledore.

"**Maybe**… we were _wrong_," replied Professor McGonagall, "But if we are… why are they attending Hogwarts again?"

Dumbledore sat back down thoughtfully, "I don't know Minerva," he answered.

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall flushed, "By the way, Albus, I shouldn't have grabbed it from you like that," she said, "I wouldn't have normally, but I was quite shocked."

"It's quite all right Minerva; your reaction was understandable; given the circumstances. I would have had the same reaction," Dumbledore said thoughtfully, his mind still on Lily and James.

"This is certainly adding to our repertoire of mysteries, it hasn't been this bad since Harry started school… unless," Dumbledore smiled, "You go back further to the Marauders."

"Do you remember Albus? How strange it was to have those four graduate, it was almost too quiet around here," commented Professor McGonagall, "Although, Lily certainly mellowed out James during the last year or two. But still, it went against James' nature to leave an unfired dungbomb or missed prank."

"Yes, the effect Lily had on James was quite magnificent, the two were almost meant for each other. But the fact remains, they _were_ dead, now what has happened past that? There seems to be more to this than meets the eye," replied Dumbledore, "I think I will send for Ronald Weasley, I think I would like to inform him before he finds out through other sources, could you send him a note?"

"Sure Albus, but what are you going to tell him?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"I don't know, but it had better be good," replied Dumbledore, "He lost his two best friends; now his best friend's _parents_ are back from the dead? This will be a twist for him."

"What is Mr. Weasley doing now anyway?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"He went on to become an Auror, he's been lucky. So far he hasn't ended up in a really bad battle," answered Dumbledore, "You have no idea how worried Jessica is about him most of the time."

"Why? Mr. Weasley can take care of himself," said Professor McGonagall.

"Minerva, she has _three_ kids. Ron, especially for the first two years, was starting to get reckless; it was as though he no longer cared. Jessica _has_ helped mellow him out, but he's still not _quite_ over Harry's death. But can you blame her for worrying? She was hysterical last time Ron ended up in St. Mungo's; mostly because it was Ron's recklessness that landed him there," replied Professor Dumbledore, "Can you imagine if Ron was killed?"

Professor McGonagall nodded, "I can imagine, my mother raised us without our dad, he had been killed on duty as an Auror," she commented, "There will be many more single mothers and orphans before this is over."

Dumbledore shook his head, "Hopefully this will end sooner rather than later," he said, "I remember Lily worrying about James after Harry was born, and a few months later they had been killed by Voldemort."

"Okay, I'll send off the note to Mr. Weasley," said Professor McGonagall breaking the silence that had fallen between them, "Anything else Albus?"

Dumbledore smiled and laughed, "No, thank you Minerva," he replied, "You have done _plenty_."

Professor McGonagall left Dumbledore's office, she proceeded down to her own office thinking; it was strange, Lily and James back. Not that she minded; she was thrilled to have them back. But this was the strangest thing yet… and that was saying something; amid all the Shadows, Voldemort, Death Eaters, this new Dark Lord and his minions. But now the _dead_ were rising… although, Dumbledore and most of the Order had risen as well. But that was as full adults and the only thing they didn't remember was dying in the first place… but sometimes she wondered if they actually _did_ remember… A thought occurred to her that it could be because of the duration of death; perhaps somehow magic had… brought them back, but had to reverse their age in order to complete it. Professor McGonagall shook her head; this was the _most_ confusing mystery she had encountered to date, the possibilities were endless, simply _endless_, no one had ever come back after being on the other side for that long. This was the first time it had been accomplished; but on the other hand, Dumbledore had been dead for about 8 months to a year. Professor McGonagall had questioned Dumbledore about the other side to which Dumbledore had replied much as Harry had in the sixth year, 'Death is only the beginning' and when she had tried to continue told her, 'None are ready to know of the other side.' This was the most frustrating answer she had ever been given, it told so much yet so little. It said, they _knew_ what had happened, but they believed it in the best interest of people to remain ignorant about the other side… beyond death. Professor McGonagall entered her office; she sat down in her chair while pulling out a parchment and quill. She wrote:

_Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_Headmaster Dumbledore wishes to discuss an important matter with you as soon as possible, this afternoon would be best. Please make the time for it quickly, as it is extremely important, that we believe may have lasting and immediate implications. I cannot say much more in the light it may be intercepted._

_Professor McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Hogwarts__ School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Professor McGonagall read it over before deciding whether or not she liked it, it took her a long time until she realized she wasn't taking in _anything_; she was just staring at the paper. She sat up; it was unusual for her to become this distracted, but this was also an _extraordinary_ time. Her thoughts kept wandering back to Lily and James' past. How James would pull pranks and then cower as Lily yelled at him. She wondered if they knew they were married, or if that memory would be lost, this was new ground. Never before had someone come back from so long on the other side. She also wondered how much they would remember of school; whether or not, she smiled at the thought, James would pull pranks as he had the first time, or would Lily keep him mellowed out. Professor McGonagall let out a rare chuckle at the memory of how she had yelled at James, who hadn't even flinched, for a few minutes at some odd prank he had played, then after sending him out of her office; she had emerged to find James actually _cowering_ in front of a very angry Lily in their sixth year. She hadn't even started yelling at him, she was just staring at him malevolently.  Then she thought back to the time the Minister at the time had also shouted at James, James hadn't cared in the least; he had actually looked quite comfortable, until Lily had entered. She had sat by his side and just shot him a couple of glances that only Professor McGonagall had noticed to which James had started squirming under Lily's gaze. She chuckled again… the Minister had thought James was squirming because of _his_ yelling. But Professor McGonagall had known better. All she had to do was watch Lily's eyes; it was easy to tell when she was mad at James for something or other… Professor McGonagall snapped back into the present. She sealed the letter and went up to the Owlery. She tied the letter to the nearest Hogwarts Owl and sent it on its way. Professor McGonagall stood there a moment watching it disappear; so much had happened that one year thirteen years ago, she wondered whether this would be another busy year.

There was a knock at the door, "Enter," called Dumbledore as he walked down the stairs from his bookshelves to his desk.

Ron entered, "You wanted to see me Headmaster?" he asked.

Dumbledore sighed and hesitated, "Yes… I did," he replied, "There has been a… _development_, regarding Harry."

Ron drew in a fast deep breath, "Is he okay?!" he asked quickly and eagerly, "Was there a mistake? What's going on? Where is he?"

Dumbledore held up his hand to stop further questions, "Enough questions…" he said and sighed, "There's no easy way to tell you this, but it has nothing to do with Harry being alive, _that_ is impossible. But Harry's _parents_ are back."

Ron looked disappointed, "Sorry Headmaster, I was just hoping… They never did find his body…" he apologized.

"It's fine Ron, I know you were holding out hope, you still can… but the reason they didn't find his body is because… he was _incinerated_, that's just the way it is, I'm sorry," replied Dumbledore, "Just remember; Harry gave his life for a good cause, the _best _cause."

"_Yeah_, look where it got him," snapped Ron, "Hermione missing; presumed **dead**, he fought that entire war for one thing! _His future wife_, Hermione! Nothing else mattered to him; except his potential children, this wasn't the life he was hoping for her to have!"

"I know Ron," replied Dumbledore calmly, "I know, it was not only devastating to you. You are not alone in that; I, too, miss Harry more than I can tell you."

Ron thought a moment, "I know I'm not alone in that regard… may I see that sheet? I can't believe his parents are alive," he said.

Dumbledore handed Ron the sheet, Ron scanned it and looked thoughtful, "How did it happen?" he asked.

Dumbledore didn't answer right away, "The only thing we can think of is that Harry's sacrifice brought them back to life," he answered.

Ron handed Dumbledore the sheet still looking thoughtful, "Interesting…" Ron trailed off.

Ron got up and paced, he stopped, "Well, thank you Dumbledore, I'm glad you thought enough of me to tell me before I found out from someone else," he said quietly.

"Thank you Ron, _please_ say hello to your **wonderful** family for me," replied Dumbledore with a smile.

"Sure, bye Headmaster!" Ron called back as he rushed from the room.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair; Ron had taken that really well… except the fact he had left so quickly; which was, to say the least… _suspicious_. It may have been a tattletale sign that Ron was going to do something… _rash_; it wouldn't be the first time either. But it had seemed as though Ron was thinking of something else other than what they were talking about, Dumbledore wondered what. Ron had seemed to be getting more and more reckless the nearer the day Harry died was. Even though it had been quite a while since the yearly memorial for Harry, Ron still seemed upset about Harry's death; in fact, the only thing that kept him in check was Jessica. As well as his responsibilities; Dumbledore had been, and still was, glad Jessica had married Ron. She had really been a calming force in his life; practically the _only_ one since his mother had died a few years before. She had been killed by some of the remaining Death Eaters while on duty for the Order. This was even before this new Dark Lord had risen to take command. Dumbledore's thoughts turned to Harry; not Harry _Potter_, but Harry _Weasley_, Ron's first born. It had been a long time since he had last seen his godson. Jessica tried to visit him with the kids every couple weeks, but alas; of late Dumbledore had been busy with attacks on Hogwarts. If the attacks continued, the students wouldn't be able to come to school on September 1st. In these times; that would be a _very_ bad idea, the students would benefit from knowing more about how to defend themselves… Dumbledore shook his head as his thoughts turned to Harry again… this time Harry _Potter_; Dumbledore missed Harry running defense groups, the Ministry had made the mistake of attempting to arrest all the survivors of the Light Within; the Light Within members had not taken it neither very well, nor _lightly_. The Ministry had come off the worst… by far; the Light Within members were all seasoned, militaristic fighters who _knew_ how to fight in groups, use it to their advantage, and follow orders. The Light Within had beaten a far greater number of Aurors; most of whom had little to _no_ experience fighting in a group, let alone knew how to fight someone who was a strategic _genius_. Dumbledore had wondered who led the Light Within; with Harry gone, who had led them against the Aurors? From Harry and the Light Within; Dumbledore thought about Lily and James, they were the two of the best and noblest people Dumbledore had ever had the pleasure to meet. It was hard losing two of your best friends; then lose _two more_ on top of it.

But he had regained those two; Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom, they had been accepted back into the Order and the Ministry offered them back their jobs as Aurors, which they had gladly accepted. Now, they too were fighting this new Dark Lord and Dumbledore could only hope one thing; that he didn't lose them again. Neville had been extremely happy with his position at a Herbology shop in Hogsmeade that his parents had helped him get. Now, Dumbledore wasn't _completely_ sure… but he had thought he had seen Neville and a red haired girl he had not seen for 11-12 years, Ginny Weasley in the Three-Broomsticks together. Dumbledore hadn't missed the look in both their eyes… but he ignored it, it would be good for Neville to get married. Neville had suffered a lot through his school years, until his parents had recovered. Dumbledore remembered questioning Neville's parents extensively, he had over gone over it in his mind again and again the past few years; they refused to say anything more than, 'our cycle was broken' which, to say the least, was a cryptic response. Dumbledore continued to wonder; so many things had happened. But while they were in the thick of it, he hadn't noticed a _lot_ of things leading up to what had happened. Dumbledore began to muse over the obvious meticulously planned events that led up to the destruction of the Order. He knew he should have guessed Voldemort had _purposefully_ attacked Number 12 Grimmald Place. But still to _this_ _day_ wondered how Voldemort had _found_ it in the **first** place; Snape certainly couldn't have betrayed them… he was _dead_; he had been for a year before it occurred and _still_ couldn't have given away their location. Then how had Voldemort known that, because of the attack, Dumbledore had to call a meeting… yet on account of the shortness of time, he had to convene it in the dungeon. Then the Shadow had killed them; Dumbledore wondered why he hadn't seen it before, but it made sense now. "Hindsight is 20/20," Dumbledore mused.

A few letters landed on Dumbledore's desk, he untied and opened them; They were responses from his advertisement in the Daily Prophet. He looked at the résumés, none looked extraordinary; he wanted to appoint Lupin the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher but the Minister wouldn't have that… Dumbledore sighed in frustration; he didn't have a choice but to obey, not being able to cross a strict Minister like him was extremely infuriating. Dumbledore still wondered how he had been elected, it was a squeeze but he had made it. That election had been quite a scandal though; in fact, until the Dark Lord started attacking, people had been very restless and unhappy with the election; some had even been calling for a reelection; but once the hard times hit, everyone supported the Minister. In order to beat this new evil; the Minister started enacting very strict rules, not only for the school though, for everyone else as well. Not to mention he had given Aurors permission to kill again; this caused Dumbledore to become extremely worried, having Aurors running around with permission to kill was a scary thought. Last time; when Fudge had done that it ended up killing off people that had either been under the Imperious Curse or had killed off their only sources of information. Dumbledore preferred to capture and question them, not kill them off. Killing them may temporarily take care of _part_ of the problem, but it didn't address the _root_ of the entire issue, Voldemort. Once they had _this_ Dark Lord's location they could take care of the root _before_ tearing out the plant.

'Pulling off the leaves does nothing to prevent it from growing back,' Dumbledore continued to muse, 'In these time; we are reduced to comparing wars… to _plants_.' Dumbledore smiled slightly at the thought, 'Even in the darkest of times it is good to have a laugh.' Dumbledore realized he was getting off track and went back to the letters on his desk. But realized he had already looked through them. He leaned back and sighed; this wasn't going to be easy, especially since he was starting to have a bad memory. He got up and headed for the door when another owl landed on his desk and flew off before he could turn around. He picked up the letter and looked inside; there were two résumés inside and a note. He read the note first:

Dear Headmaster,

Enclosed are our résumés, I am applying for Defense against the Dark Arts and my Wife Frey is applying for Potions. I believe you will find our qualifications most satisfactory. Please Owl us if you have any questions.

Thank you,

Balder Shamira

 Dumbledore checked their O.W.L's and  N.E.W.T's, they were both Outstanding in all their areas. Dumbledore almost shouted for joy; **_finally_**, he would have a _good_ pair of teachers. All the others from the Ministry had mediocre scores; these were _excellent_. Dumbledore took the letters and scores down to Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall was reading through the notes for her third year class, she had to get ready for when they arrived, she sighed slightly, there was so much to do; she had no idea how she was going to get everything finished before the school year started. "Come in!" called Professor McGonagall as she shuffled some paperwork for her third year class aside so she could look across her desk to whichever Professor was knocking.

Dumbledore entered, "Minerva, I've found two _great_ teachers for Defense against the Dark Arts and Potions," said Dumbledore excitedly, "I can't _believe_ it! **Outstanding** on _all_ their scores, if you'll just check it with the Ministry then we'll hire them."

Professor McGonagall stared at Dumbledore for a moment as though he were crazy, "Are you okay… Albus?" she asked, "I haven't seen you this excited in a… well, _long_ time."

"_Yes_, _yes_, just _fine_ Minerva," replied Dumbledore with a smile, "I just can't believe we have _two_ great teachers applying."

"Just because they have high O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's doesn't mean they are great teachers Albus," replied Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, I know, but they are the best that applied," answered Dumbledore, "Surely, they are better than the ones the Ministry would provide, _anyone_ with Outstanding on Defense against the Dark Arts or anything else would be immediately recruited as an Auror."

"Yes, I know Albus," replied Professor McGonagall, "Don't you think the Ministry will recruit them right away when they find out?"

Dumbledore sighed, "I don't know, but we're not going to find out until _after_ we hire them now, are we?"

"I guess not," answered Professor McGonagall, "I guess you're right, if they do, there's nothing we can do about it."

"Then, if they do, I guess we'll have to deal with it then," said Dumbledore, "Would you mind taking care of this right away?"

"No, _of course_ I don't mind Albus; I'll go right now," answered Professor McGonagall taking the O.W.L and N.E.W.T scores. She quickly made her way to Hogsmeade and Apparated to the Ministry. 

Professor McGonagall got back a few hours later with a report for Dumbledore; she knocked, "Come!" called Dumbledore as he stood up slightly as Professor McGonagall entered, he motioned for her to sit down and remained standing until she sat, "Yes Minerva?"

"I just got back from the Ministry; their scores are correct," she answered his unspoken question, "I would hire them right away, it looks really good from where we're sitting."

"Good, good, I'll send an owl as soon as possible," smiled Dumbledore.

"Don't worry Albus, I'll do it," Professor McGonagall said quickly.

"Thank you Minerva, I appreciate it," answered Dumbledore with another smile, "Just make sure you ask them for a list of books for the new school year. Also, a personal request; if you could help them in _any_ way, please do, I _know_ you're very busy Minerva, but it will be their first year teaching, they may not think of things you or I take for granted."

"But _of course_ Albus, anything I can do to help them," replied Professor McGonagall, "I'm always willing to help the new teachers."

"Thank you Minerva, just make sure they don't forget anything in the curriculum for the year," Dumbledore said with a smile, "Then, let's all hope to have an uneventful year."

"That's for sure," replied Professor McGonagall, "We haven't had one in six years. It would be _extremely_ nice."

Professor McGonagall started writing the letter to Mr. and Mrs. Shamira, who with any luck, would start teaching this year. After a few minutes she read it over again; it was okay, not great but fine for its purpose. She picked it up and put it in an envelope as she headed for the owlery. She attached the letter to the owl and sent it off; watching it disappear into the distance. She smiled quietly to herself; hopefully they would be good teachers.

A stranger was looking out the window, thinking of the past when an owl hooted softly. "Thank you, old friend," the stranger said quietly. The owl flew into the rafters and settled down for a nap. Another owl landed and the stranger took a letter from its leg, he opened it as the owl took off:

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Shamira,

      Thank you for applying for our two open positions; we have processed your application and would like you to send us your curriculum for this year as quickly as possible. Receipt of your curriculum and listing of course books is required before the end of June as we must compile lists for the students to obtain in Diagon Alley. If you require any other materials please allow us at least two weeks advance notice for proper acquiring.

Thank you,

Professor McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry

"Honey!" he called, "We got it."

"That's great," said Mrs. Shamira. "Yep… you know Frey…" said Mr. Shamira.

"Yes, I know Balder, we may have to tell them about us," replied Frey, "What news from the front lines?"

"I just got it a little while ago, it's as bad as the reports," replied Balder. "How many?" she asked.

"Too many, over 20 Aurors were killed north of here," Balder replied, "Our intervention in the last battle pushed him further south."

"Good, what did the Headmaster say?" she asked.

"Only that we have to send in our curriculum and course books," he replied.

"Okay, I have mine done, what about you?" Frey asked.

"Mine is already in the envelope next to the door," Balder replied smiling, "Now, stop acting like my wife."

"I _am_ your wife you git," she laughed.

"Oooh yeah!" Balder said sarcastically as he slapped the side of his head, "I forgot!"

Frey punched Balder's shoulder playfully, "You should know after _this_ many years!" she exclaimed.

"Yep, I know… but I don't, that's why I married you in the **first** place, _right_?" Balder laughed.

"I hope not!" she said laughing nonetheless.

They both stopped as they leaned closer, their lips touching in a gentle kiss, "You know… I love you so much… Hermione," he said quietly.

"I've never loved anyone else but you," replied Hermione.

"What about that Potter person?" Balder asked teasingly.

"Oh, I don't know… I **never** _really_ loved him," replied Hermione, "He was just famous… like _Lockhart_."


	3. Chapter 3 Hidden Truth

**Chapter 3**

Hidden Truth

The feast seemed to be approaching _fast_; Dumbledore was talking to Professor McGonagall about their two new teachers. The house elves had already started cooking for the feast; Dumbledore, on the other hand, had just met the two new teachers.

"Great people," said Dumbledore, "I think they'll make great teachers."

"I hope so Albus, I met them as well, they are _really_ nice, a lot of kids too," replied Professor McGonagall, "I'm impressed she could handle that many…"

"Yes, I joked with him that he could start his own House table," Dumbledore laughed, "I told him that it was fine to bring his kids, the more the better, they may pick stuff up while they are here." 

"Well anyway, I'm surprised they took it, most of the good people believe the rumors the job is cursed. When I asked them about it, you know what his response was?"

Dumbledore gave her a worried look, "What was his response?" he asked.

"That 'Jobs aren't cursed, they await the right people; whether they are returning, or just appearing. Just as stars rise and lower in the horizon, jobs too have their high and low points, the sooner people understand that no job is perfect; that it waits for the right person, the right _attitude_, the better.'," answered Professor McGonagall, "He is quite wise isn't he?"

Dumbledore said almost sighing in relief, "Yes, he is," he replied, "I just hope that he stays for a long time. I know he's going to be great… maybe even the next Headmaster."

"**_Albus_**! You're not thinking of _retirement_ **again**?!" Professor McGonagall said angrily, "Please don't, we can't fight this war without you."

"Minerva, as Balder said to me when I mentioned this, 'Rising stars will always take the place of the older, tired stars, do not worry Headmaster, I will make sure this school is taken care of.' I believe he is right Minerva, I can't… hog the sky forever," Dumbledore smiled, "I am getting very old, I also believe he might be right to take my place."

"Albus! Still, we don't want to lose you," Professor McGonagall scolded.

"Minerva, I'm not going to be around forever you know," Dumbledore replied, "Now, how were their lists?"

Professor McGonagall gave him a look, "The best I've seen in a long time; I asked them if they had prior teaching experience," she answered.

"Have they?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"He only said, 'Off and on,'" she replied.

"So, they have? That's good; at least they have had _some_ experience," Dumbledore said smiling.

Balder was sitting in his classroom; he looked around for a moment. Frey came in, "Brings back childhood memories, doesn't it Balder?" she asked.

"So long, yet such a short time ago," he replied.

"Remember we used to get in trouble… get called in here, _always_ because we were in trouble… now you're the teacher," she smiled.

"Yep, strange isn't it…?" Balder paused, "How are the kids?"

"They're fine," she replied, "Settling in since we enlarged it."

"Good, I'm glad they like it," said Balder hugging Frey as she sat in his lap, "It would be rough living in Professor quarters with 18 kids and three on the way."

"That it would be," laughed Frey.

Balder winked at her, "That was quite a potent potion I gave you," he said before continuing, "I made the arrangements with Dumbledore, they can sit with Hagrid off the side of the Professors' table."

"Great, that's fine, I still want to keep an eye on them, especially with all the current dangers here at Hogwarts, not as if they couldn't take care of _themselves_," Frey commented rolling her eyes.

"I know they can take care of themselves, but it's best to keep all of them under our protection at all times, even here, that's why I asked him," replied Balder pretending to miss Frey's show of annoyance, "Besides, with this Dark Lord attacking they shouldn't have to."

"Yeah, I know Balder," said Frey with a smile, "I think they'll be fine here. What are we going to do if they attack Hogwarts?"

"I don't know," replied Balder, "I'd rather they not. But if they do, we'll handle it."

"That we can do," replied Frey, "But as I recall the twins did a great job."

"Yep, doesn't it make you all warm and fuzzy inside?" Balder asked with a playful smile.

Frey laughed, "Yeah, _sure_ it does Balder," she answered. Balder kissed her and started to play with her hair, "Better believe it," he laughed.

"Have you studied your curriculum yet?" she asked enjoying his attention.

"Na, don't have to," replied Balder.

"Balder! You're supposed to!" Frey scolded.

"Okay, okay," Balder sighed hugging her tighter, "I'll start **right** _now_."

Frey pulled a sad face, "_Right_ now?" she asked.

"Well… maybe not _right_ now," replied Balder, "I'd much rather hold the most beautiful, caring and loving creature on this planet… _you_."

"Balder!" Frey pretended to scold but then she blushed and continued, "That's so sweet of you Balder… I love you too."

"I know you do Frey," Balder said quietly, "You _were_ the best girlfriend in the world and _are_ the best wife in the universe."

"Oh Balder quit it!" replied a very red Frey.

"I think your blush is blushing," joked Balder.

Frey hit him playfully, "Oh come on Balder, quit teasing me!" she scolded still blushing very red.

"I can't Frey," said Balder in a mocked sad tone, "It's my favorite thing to do!"

Frey started laughing as Balder tickled her, "Balder! Quit it right now!" she scolded.

"Okay, okay," Balder relented reluctantly but playfully, and then added in a sad tone, "Then I'll get started studying Frey."

"Well… okay," said a sad Frey.

Balder pulled her back down as she got up and kissed her deeply, "Hasel Maliku (I love you)," he spoke softly.

"Heszl noshtalin (I love you too)," she answered.

"_Mom_… _Dad_? Eww, get a room," said a small voice.

Balder and Frey burst out laughing, "Sam, we _do_ have a room, you're the one that walked in on us!" scolded Frey laughingly.

"I've finished unpacking; can I go exploring?" Sam asked.

"Sure, but take your two oldest siblings," Frey answered.

"I'm taking Linda," said Sam with his arms crossed leaning comfortably in the doorframe when his twin sister, Linda, appeared beside him.

"Please Mum!" begged Linda, "We'll be careful!"

"Yes, I know, but you two aren't old enough yet," replied Frey.

"Come on Mum; we're six and we'll be able to handle anything that comes up!" Linda continued to beg, "We won't separate!"

"I know you guys won't, but the fact remains you are both far too young," Frey insisted. Balder just watched the exchange, he wasn't about to get involved.

"_Dad_! Come on, _please_! We're old enough, aren't we?" pleaded Sam.

Balder rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to take sides," he replied, "I'm certainly not going up against your mother; why do you bother to ask?"

Frey ribbed him and hissed, "You'd better take sides! _You are not going to going to play the good guy_!"

Balder winced at her tone, "Besides, your Mum is right, you are too young," he continued, "You should take your two oldest siblings."

Linda groaned and Sam sighed, "Okay, fine," he said just about ready to stomp off. "Keep a good attitude, your Mum didn't _have_ to let you go," commented Balder, "She still might change her mind."

"Yes," started Sam.

"Dad," Linda finished.

"They're getting good at that," Balder commented.

"Well, they _do_ have an advantage," Frey answered.

"They _have_ lived together all their lives," continued Balder.

"and _never_ separate," finished Frey.

"We're getting as bad as they are," Balder laughed.

"Yep, and proud of it!" replied Frey.

"How are you feeling?" Balder asked in a concerned tone.

"Fine, considering," replied Frey, "A bit tired though, but not more than with the others."

"That's good," Balder said quietly as he kissed her again.

"Hmm, I don't know about that," she replied, "I like it when you take care of me…" she trailed off as Balder kissed her again, "Just like that," she finished.

"Hmm, so do I," replied Balder as he started rubbing her shoulders, "It's been a rough couple of years…"

"Yeah, it has been, but it's getting better," Frey commented.

"Yes, it _has_ been getting better," Balder said with a reminiscent voice, "But just _you_ and our _kids_ make it more than worth it to me."

"I know, but it's still rough," answered Frey.

"Na, as long as you're right there helping me, it's not hard," replied Balder, "As long as I have _you_ and our **wonderful** kids, I can handle anything."

Frey smiled and pulled him around her tightly, "So can I," she said quietly.

"That's what's good about having a close family…" replied Balder, "Although, that is something that is hard to come by today… unfortunately."

"You're right about that Balder," Frey answered, "Especially today."

Dumbledore opened the Daily Prophet as he did every morning; the headline, however, made him groan:

_Lily and James Potter returning to Hogwarts?_

He had tried to keep it fairly under wraps, but he had failed. "We couldn't keep it a secret _forever_," said a voice.

Dumbledore looked up, "I know Minerva," he replied, "But I hoped to keep it a secret until _after _they were at Hogwarts… _at least_."

"Not possible now," Professor McGonagall finished, "By the way, do you know all the names of their kids? I never asked."

"No, I didn't ask either," replied Dumbledore.

"We should have, it's polite, I met two; Sam and Linda, on their way outside," commented Professor McGonagall, "Great kids."

"I hope you stopped them, it's dangerous," said a concerned Dumbledore.

"No, they had their parents' permission and their siblings were apparently going with them, don't worry, I did check with their parents," replied Professor McGonagall, "They said it was fine as long as the two eldest went."

"Okay," said Dumbledore still uneasy.

"Have you read the article?" Professor McGonagall said changing the subject abruptly, "I think you should, it is quite… _interesting_."

"No, I haven't had time yet, I'd just opened it," replied Dumbledore. 

"Well, I'll leave you to it," said Professor McGonagall heading for the door.

"Thanks Minerva, for helping run this school for so long," commented Professor Dumbledore.

"I hope I'll be helping you for a _longer_ period of time Albus," replied McGonagall.

"I don't know Minerva, I can't even fight the **Minister** anymore," answered Dumbledore.

"No one can… right _now_," Professor McGonagall said irritably, "After this Dark Lord is defeated, _then_ we can stand up to him."

"Perhaps… we'll see how long _that_ takes, it seems to me that the Minister hasn't been able to even escape heavy _losses_… let alone drive him back," replied Dumbledore.

"Okay, well read the article," Professor McGonagall said, "It's definitely of interest."

Dumbledore watched as she left his office, then turned to his paper, he wondered what she meant:

_Lily and James Potter returning to Hogwarts?_

_The Daily Prophet has just learned that Lily and James Potter, the parents of Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived-Then-Died are returning to Hogwarts. This strange event has followed a series of strange events over the past 13  years; Harry Potter dying, the apparent destruction of Voldemort, the return of many dead and many other strange events followed this, yet this must be explained in more detail; according to our reports, the Ministry has been losing to the group of people following a new Dark Lord that has risen in the place of Voldemort. Without Harry Potter to help us; will we be vanquished? Or will Lily and James Potter save us once again? But yet, where did they come from? Our only theory takes us back to when Harry Potter made his tremendous sacrifice; did this bring back his parents? The Ministry has been strangely quiet on this issue; hopefully soon they will give us the answers to these mysterious questions that continue to show up at the most unlikely of times. _

_There are also questions about some of the battles in which the Aurors were soundly defeated, yet the followers of this new Dark Lord reportedly fled the scene. A rumor stating that Lily and James Potter defeated them has been floating around the Wizarding World. According to the Ministry, "These are unsubstantiated rumors and allegations; to our knowledge, Lily and James Potter have **not** participated in any battles engaged by our Aurors. We believe that they were driven back by some Aurors just before they had finally collapsed." However, given the track record of all battles south of London, doubt surrounds these statements. _

Dumbledore shook his head; these were the questions he himself had been asking since finding out Lily and James were coming to Hogwarts as students.

"Come on Jay," called Sam, "Flower! Hurry up! Let's go!"

"You guys know we hate that name," commented Flower.

"Yeah, but _we_ love it!" Linda yelled back as she ran ahead with her brother.

"That's _not_ the point!" muttered Flower as she and Jay ran to catch up, "_we don't_!"

"Come on, we came up with it for you as really young kids! You didn't mind it then," commented Sam.

"That's because, _at the time_, it was cute," said Jay without looking at them.

"Come on, it still is!" cried Linda.

Both Flower and Jay looked at each other and sighed at the same moment, "Would you two stop that?" asked Linda.

"What?" asked Jay.

"Talking behind our back!" replied Sam.

"We didn't," said Flower.

"Yes, you did, we _heard_ you," insisted Linda.

Flower and Jay gave each other a look, "We're _sure_ you did," said Jay sarcastically, "Come on, you two go explore okay? Lil and I will sit around out here, you call us if you get in _any_ trouble, get it?"

"Yeah," replied Sam rolling his eyes, "We know."

"We will," continued Linda as she dragged her brother along.

"What's with them and spelunking?" asked Flower, "They _love_ wondering around in caves."

"I have no idea Lil," replied Jay.

"Huh… I wonder why mum and dad wanted us to follow them…" commented Flower.

"Probably worried about Malitus," answered Jay.

"Come on Jay, you know as well as I do _they're_ a bunch of _pushovers_," Flower said irritably, "It's not _them_ mum and dad should worry about, they should worry about the _Ministry_, they're going _insane_."

Jay scoffed, "I know, what is _their_ problem? That Minister seems to think he runs the world," he commented.

"And I _do_," came another voice.

Jay turned around, "Who are _you_?" he asked.

"Minister Amilstua," came the reply.

"The castle is _that_ way," Jay commented gesturing up the hill, "… _sir_."

"You were saying something about the Minister?" Minister Amilstua asked.

"Yes," snapped Flower, "That you're a… **OWW** _JAY_!"

Jay had kicked her hard, he knew she was going to be smart like their father and say 'moron', "n important man," finished Jay.

"That I am, especially with the war and all," Minister Amilstua nearly preening his pride.

"Yeah, you're doing a _great_ job…" commented Flower sarcastically; luckily the Minister had missed her sarcasm. Jay made a mental note to kick her again when they were alone; she had definitely gotten their father's sarcasm and lack of reverence for authorities… not that that was a _bad_ thing… well, in _this_ case anyway.

"Thank you, I agree," answered Minister Amilstua. Flower rolled her eyes; this guy was a nutty _git_. He couldn't tell the difference between a _genuine_ compliment and a _sarcastic remark_.

Jay glanced at his twin and then back at the Minister, "Our parents are up in the castle," he commented, "Not down here."

"I know that," Minister Amilstua snapped, "You don't think a great and powerful man like _me_ doesn't know where _your _**parents** are if I _want_ to?"

Jay shook his head, "Why don't you tell me where they are _right now_ then?" he asked quietly in a challenging voice. The Minister looked shocked and angry.

Then Jay snapped out of it, "Sure, _of course_, how silly of me… then why are you _here_?"

The Minister's eyes narrowed on him, "Because, I wanted to know; are you Professor Shimira's children?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Jay, "Why do you ask?"

The Minister ignored his last remark and continued, "You are 11 years old?"

Jay didn't answer right away, "Yes," he replied before adopting an aura of power and tone that his dad had taught him and asked as he slowly approached, "_Why_…**do**… _YOU_… **_ASK_**?"

The Minister backed up slightly before standing his ground, "Th-th-en-en why aren't you… at-t-t-tending Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Don't know, maybe you should ask my _dad_ about that," Flower answered as she got up and joined her brother.

"Then _that_ I shall," replied Minister Amilstua angrily as he turned on his heel and headed away from them.

Jay and Flower both rolled their eyes, "The castle is the _other_ way Minister," called Flower as she almost burst into a fit of giggles.

The very red Minister glanced at them malevolently as he went by, Jay rolled his eyes and hugged his sister, "Good one Lil," he commented kicking her heel gently, "Good thing he didn't catch the sarcasm."

"Ah, he's too much of a moron Jay, don't worry about it!" replied Flower as she sat back down.

"Yeah, well don't tell _him_ that," replied Jay as he sat down beside her, "and don't make me say stuff like that again!" Flower grinned mischievously at her brother.

"Dumbledore, my past isn't important to my teaching position, _is it_?" asked Balder quietly.

"No, perhaps not, but it is important for me to be able to _trust_ my teachers," replied Dumbledore.

"Yet, sometimes…" Balder trailed off and looked at the door, Dumbledore stared curiously at Balder… just then there was a knock.

"Yes?" asked Dumbledore impatiently.

The door flew open with a tremendously loud bang as it hit the wall, and the Minister walked in, "DUMBLEDORE! HOW **_DARE_** YOU APPOINT SOMEONE WITHOUT _MY_ PRIOR APPROVAL! HE HAD _BETTER_ FOLLOW THE **_PROPER_** MINISTRY CURRICULUM!" Minister Amilstua roared. Balder raised an eyebrow and stared at the Minister.

"I grow tired of the all the 'teachers' you send, they have all been…" Dumbledore stopped, but Balder picked it up.

"They have all been unintelligent, puerile, dim-witted numbskulls," finished Balder.

The Minister looked outraged and started to draw his wand, "_That_ would **not** be very… _wise_," commented Balder, "Think twice, but only if that's not too… _difficult_ for you. But I _will_ guarantee you that the other option will be _much_ harder… on your _pride_."

The Minister continued to stare at Balder as though he had never seen a human in his lifetime before replying, "The **impudence**! The _GALL_! How **_DARE_** you… you…" the Minister stuttered unable to find a word that fit the description in his mind.

"Ah, well you bed-pressing, dim-witted poor excuse of a Minister; if you cannot describe what you are thinking, then perhaps you should get and read the _dictionary_," Balder said with distain before turning to Dumbledore, "How this wretch got elected is beyond me, the Wizarding World is becoming a sad place if people like him get elected, truly _anyone_ can run for office these days."

The Minister looked ready to explode, "_DID YOU JUST **INSULT** ME_?!" he screamed.

Balder looked at Dumbledore, "What do you think?" he asked calmly, "Did I insult the Minister?"

"Yes," replied Dumbledore watching Balder carefully.

"Oh, _perish_ the thought!" joked Balder, "I'd _never_ insult the _Minister _of… _idiocy_."

Dumbledore looked slightly amused, "I think you just did… again," he commented as he leaned back in his chair preparing to watch what was sure to be an interesting imminent little… _war_.

The Minister didn't reply, he pulled out his wand fast and shot a curse at Balder. A brilliant flash momentarily blinded Dumbledore; Dumbledore's eyes adjusted to the light, he saw a shield of **immense** power hovering between Balder and the Minister. The room settled down to an almost night like appearance to Dumbledore after looking at the shield Balder had produced. Dumbledore looked around after his eyes adjusted back to the dimness of the room; Balder was looking highly amused while twirling his wand in his left hand. Balder's right hand was extended in a slightly guarded position, Balder threw his wand into his right hand and kept it extended. The Minister looked absolutely _murderous_; Dumbledore watched the two carefully and was finding it _quite_… entertaining.   
'This guy is willing to fight the Minister,' mused Dumbledore.   
"Minister, I will certainly not back down from fighting you," commented Balder with a distinct air of dislike, "But it will be _far_ less painful for _you_ to stop **right now**."   
"You certainly have an over-inflated pride," snapped Minister Amilstua.   
Balder looked at him curiously, "As do you," he replied simply, "You seem to think you rule _the world_. As for me, _I_ simply know I can **easily** take _you_."   
"Are you _questioning_ my **competence** and **_authority_**?" asked Minister Amilstua angrily.   
Balder considered this for a moment. "Yes," he finally answered, "To both."   
  
What followed next was hazy; brilliant multi-colored flashes and smoke filled the room which came from the Minster sending many different curses at Balder. When the cursing stopped a few minutes later; Dumbledore saw a shadow in the smoke wave a hand and the smoke immediately dissipated.   
"Interesting," commented Balder, "You're very experienced, but have absolutely _no_ imagination when it comes to curses."   
The Minster went brick red, "I suppose you _do_?" he snapped very angrily.   
"My two _three year olds_ have more imagination than you," replied Balder.   
The Minister turned to Dumbledore, "You're going to just sit there and let him rail at me?" he asked.   
"I'm not going to stop you two from fighting; I'm _far_ too old for this," replied Dumbledore easily.   
"You will regret this Dumbledore!" snapped Minister Amilstua, "and _you_… _you_ may find me a much more dangerous opponent than you can _possibly_ imagine; if you don't join the Aurors, by the edict I made a month ago, we _will_ take your kids."   
Balder laughed as the Minister stormed out, "_Yeah_, **_right_**," he barely managed to get out through his laughter.

Jay pulled Flower up and waved his hand over the ground, a cloth covered it and a basket lay in the center. "Let's have something to eat huh?" he commented.

"**_JAY_**! YOU _KNOW _YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!" yelled Flower.

"I'm not supposed to _eat_? Well, I'm going to have a short life span," joked Jay, "Lighten up Lil, it's Hogwarts. Now; calm down, sit down and eat. Besides, I don't want _you_ to do _that_ again." Jay laughed.

Flower rolled her eyes, "What can I say? I inherited mom's brains and dad's attitude," she smiled.

"Dangerous combination Lil," Jay commented jokingly as Flower cuffed him.

"Well, _you_ got _dad's _sense of _humor_," Flower said haughtily.

"Mom has one?" teased Jay.

Flower rolled her eyes again and smiled slightly as she started on a sandwich, "Thanks for getting lunch," she said after she swallowed.

"I know, I was starting to get hungry too," replied Jay.

"Good thing we know each other so well," commented Flower as she winked at him.

"Yep, here come Sam and Linda," replied Jay as Sam and Linda walked up to them looking very dirty but extremely happy.

"You guys should come!" said the dirtiest one, Jay and Flower couldn't tell, but they thought it looked pretty much like Linda.

"That you Linda?" asked Flower with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep!" replied Linda as she started giggling, "Can we have a tuna fish sandwich?"

"You have to say the magic word," replied Jay as he took another bite.

"Please!" finished Sam. "Sure," answered Flower as she gave Jay a playful glance, they both loved playing with their siblings.

"_NAA_!" Jay said reprovingly as the two reached for sandwiches.

Both pouted and looked at him, "What?" asked Sam.

Jay handed them both a sandwich, "I just didn't want you two to get them dirty, have you looked at yourselves?"

Sam and Linda stopped eating and glanced at each other, then burst out laughing, "We're filthy!" Sam said as he fell on the ground laughing hard.

"You'd better believe it!" Flower cried as she started giggling, "You two are mud balls!"

Jay chuckled under his breath, "That you two are, go get cleaned up!" he ordered. Sam and Linda looked at each other a moment then ran to the lake and jumped in.

Flower couldn't sit up anymore, she fell laughing onto the ground, "Kids!" she managed to say before succumbing to laughter again. Jay started laughing too as Sam and Linda dived to wash their hair and helped each other clean off their mud caked backs.

"Want to go for a swim too?" laughed Jay.

Flower smiled, "Sure, I'd love to," she replied as she got up and headed for the lake. "Hold on," called Jay.

Flower turned around, "What is it?" she asked.

"Did you forget? We just ate," commented Jay.

"Oh that, _remember_?" she asked touching her stomach.

"Oh yeah," laughed Jay, "almost forgot!" Jay looked around for a moment, then touched his clothes, they transformed into swimming trunks and shirt. Flower did the same and hers transformed as well.

"Better!" she yelled just as she jumped off a small hill into the lake.

Jay followed her and landed three feet behind her, "I beat ya!" he laughed.

"Mine was more graceful," joked Flower.

"Oh, come on Lil! I'll never beat you in grace! I just don't have the figure," Jay teased.

Flower started laughing, "Yeah, you're fast and clumsy," she teased back.

Jay rolled his eyes, "Better fast and clumsy physically, then _mentally_," he threw back playfully. 

"Ooo, are you calling me mentally clumsy?" Flower asked playfully.

"Oh yeah! Are you _ever_," teased Jay.

Flower jumped on top of him and pushed him underwater but pulled him up quickly, "You okay?" she asked as Jay choked.

Jay held up a finger and coughed, "Yeah fine, just warn me next time!" he scolded… before pushing _her_ under.

"HEY, NO FAIR!" Flower sputtered as she got to the surface.

Jay started laughing, "Got ya," he said as he swam out to the giant squid and climbed onto one of the tentacles.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT ONE JAY!" Flower yelled at him.

Jay sat laughing on the tentacle, "Come and get me!" he called. The water and air turned cold, so cold that light stopped and sound paused.

Jay looked towards the shore and saw them… "LIL, SAM, LINDA!" Jay screamed.

Balder was holding Frey tightly on his lap, "Hey, you okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, for the most part," replied Frey.

"What's the 'left' part?" Balder asked.

"Oh, a little bit of left over morning sickness," Frey replied, "Not surprising really, it just makes me feel just a little queasy." Frey smiled and winked at him before continuing, "But I've gone through it quite a few times as you _might_ recall from all those kids in our room."

"_Maybe_…" Balder trailed off as Sam and Linda ran in.

"MUM! DAD! It was fun," they said at the same time, "Flower and Jay sat outside while we were spelunking! We went swimming too!"

Flower and Jay came in looking a little tired, "Hi Mum and Dad," Jay said as he slumped into a chair.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Frey with concern as she got up and walked over.

Frey felt both their heads as Flower sat beside her twin, "We're fine Mum," Flower said, "Just a little tired."

"And don't forget hungry, Lil," added Jay.

"They were great Mum, they got us away from the…!" Linda trailed off excitedly.

"Shut up Linda," commented Flower as she blushed, "It wasn't that glamorous; fighting for your life _never_ is."

"Hash azalem?(What was it?)" asked Frey concernedly.

"It was just three of them Mum, nothing to worry about," answered Jay.

"Teshal Dementoras(Was it Dementors?)?" asked Balder.

"Dyesla noshtales(three of them)," answered Flower.

"Vestale Postalna (attacked us)," finished Jay.

"Hey guys, we never finished lunch you know," commented Sam.

"You always think with your stomach, don't you?" asked Linda jokingly.

"Yep, because you don't!" replied Sam.

"That's a _good_ thing," Linda said with a smile.

"Come on guys, he's right," commented Balder.

Then Frey smiled at her son before finishing Balder's sentence, "_This time_." Sam grabbed his parents' hands and tried to pull them up.

"Okay, okay, we're going," groaned Frey as she got up. Balder laughed and slipped his hand into Frey's as they made their way to the Great Hall. Balder was holding Frey tightly on his lap, "Hey, you okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, for the most part," replied Frey.

"What's the 'left' part?" Balder asked.

"Oh, a little bit of left over morning sickness," Frey replied, "Not surprising really, it just makes me feel just a little queasy." Frey smiled and winked at him before continuing, "But I've gone through it quite a few times as you _might_ recall from all those kids in our room."

"_Maybe_…" Balder trailed off as Sam and Linda ran in.

"MUM! DAD! It was fun," they said at the same time, "Flower and Jay sat outside while we were spelunking! We went swimming too!"

Flower and Jay came in looking a little tired, "Hi Mum and Dad," Jay said as he slumped into a chair.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Frey with concern as she got up and walked over.

Frey felt both their heads as Flower sat beside her twin, "We're fine Mum," Flower said, "Just a little tired."

"And don't forget hungry, Lil," added Jay.

"They were great Mum, they got us away from the…!" Linda trailed off excitedly.

"Shut up Linda," commented Flower as she blushed, "It wasn't that glamorous; fighting for your life _never_ is."

"Hash azalem?(What was it?)" asked Frey concernedly.

"It was just three of them Mum, nothing to worry about," answered Jay.

"Teshal Dementoras(Was it Dementors?)?" asked Balder.

"Dyesla noshtales(three of them)," answered Flower.

"Vestale Postalna (attacked us)," finished Jay.

"Hey guys, we never finished lunch you know," commented Sam.

"You always think with your stomach, don't you?" asked Linda jokingly.

"Yep, because you don't!" replied Sam.

"That's a _good_ thing," Linda said with a smile.

"Come on guys, he's right," commented Balder.

Then Frey smiled at her son before finishing Balder's sentence, "_This time_." Sam grabbed his parents' hands and tried to pull them up.

"Okay, okay, we're going," groaned Frey as she got up. Balder laughed and slipped his hand into Frey's as they made their way to the Great Hall.

Frey sat in Balder's lap at the table; all their kids rolled their eyes and groaned. Both Fray and Balder started laughing, "Come on guys! What do you expect, we're married after all," Balder said in-between laughs.

"Yeah, that doesn't mean we don't find it disgu…" started Linda.

"Tasteful," finished Flower loudly drowning out her sister.

Jay glanced at her and gave her a wiry smile, "Nice catch sis," he commented in a low voice.

"Yep, that one was close," Flower whispered back.

"Hmm, you think so?" asked Frey with a smile, "That's not what I heard."

Flower kicked her twin brother and hissed, "You _didn't_!"

Jay went slightly red and stammered, "It just… kinda… sorta… slipped out," he replied.

"_Slipped out_?!" snapped Flower.

"_Thanks_ Mum," Jay muttered.

Frey laughed, "What's wrong with you?" she asked, "I don't have a problem with the fact that you liked a boy!"

"Oh _wonderful_!" snapped Flower, "I don't believe it; _I'm going to kill you Jay_!" Jay got up and ran down the Great Hall with his sister chasing. Flower held up her hand and the doors slammed shut. Jay threw his weight into the door and shoved off in another direction.

Frey shook her head and Balder laughed, "Let them have their fun!" he said.

Flower had Jay cornered, "You're going to get it for that one Jay!" she snarled.

Jay looked around behind him, "Na, I don't think so," he replied turning to face her.

Flower jumped at him as he slid into the wall, "Shoot, forgot about that," she laughed in spite of herself. She turned around and looked sheepishly at her mother who was laughing along with Balder.

"Why can't we do that mum?" asked Sam.

"Because," replied Frey, "you have different gifts."

"Matter, Energy, Space, Time," commented Balder, "But the most important element remains unknown to the human and wizard people."

"I know," replied Fray as she looked at her watch and kissed Balder, "Hope. Happy Birthday Balder."


	4. Chapter 4 The Returning Potters

**Chapter 4**

The Returning Potters

The little more than two months left until September 1st were passing so quickly it looked like a blur. The kids had been tremendous fun for Dumbledore and the other Professors, mostly because even the youngest had a lot of talent for something, not to mention they were fun just because they were _great_ kids. Dumbledore had been wondering these past two months about strange language he had heard two of the kids talking in, when he had asked they said it was a made up language they had come up with. Dumbledore didn't believe them, the way they pronounced it and the _obvious_ grammatical structure was far too complex for two 7 year olds to come up with. Frey and Balder had both denied any knowledge of this language their two kids; Samus and Jess were speaking, Frey and Balder's denial had been too fast for Dumbledore and all it had done had been just made him more suspicious. He _still_ hadn't found out much about their pasts.

Flower and Jay were sitting on the ground watching the other kids swimming and laughing. "It's fun, having so many siblings," commented Jay.

"Yeah, I love watching them," replied Flower, "Did mum and dad say when they would get back?"

"Don't worry Lil, we're going to be _fine_," answered Jay as he looked over the hill they were sitting on down to the lake where their younger siblings were playing around.

Jay looked up at the sun, "It's almost lunch time," he commented, "You want to Lil?"

"Sure," replied Flower. She looked down, the grass under them rippled and turned into a large cloth that covered a lot of the hill and their lunch appeared in the middle.

"Come on guys!" Flower called, "Lunch time!"

All the kids came running and laughing, "Come on Jennifer!" called Robert.

"Good job Lil," whispered Jay.

"Oh shut up Jay," replied Flower laughing as she blushed slightly, "You know that's simple!"

"Yeah, I know, but sometimes you have trouble with it and I was trying to be encouraging Lil," Jay smiled.

"Thanks Jay, it was because you were patient in making me do it over and over that helped," replied Flower as she started handing out plates.

"You're more than welcome sis, I love helping you. Besides, what's a dumb brother for?" asked Jay as he and Flower started eating.

Flower snorted and nearly choked, "JAY!" she yelled at him just after she managed to swallow, "Don't do that! Besides, you're _not_ a dumb brother!"

"Nope, that's my job!" commented Marcus with a smile at his twin sister Veronica.

Veronica followed Flower's example and snorted with laughter, "You'd better believe it!" she threw back at her twin.

Veronica turned to her sister Jess, "Brothers huh?" she asked.

Jess giggled, "Yeah, sometimes they can be morons, most of the time they're fine though," she responded.

Her twin Samus ribbed her, "Yeah, well, _sisters_ are okay; _sometimes_, but most of the time they're _dorks_," he replied. Jess attempted to look affronted but failed as she dissolved into giggles. Jay rolled his eyes and glanced at Flower, who winked at him.

"Younger siblings are okay _most_ of the time, but are extremely… _funny_ for the rest of it," Flower joked.

"I agree!" replied Jay.

All their younger siblings groaned, "You two have a problem," they all chimed in, "It's actually the _oldest_ siblings that are the problem, the younger ones have to correct it!"

Jay stood suddenly and looked around carefully… warily, "Shalme, Bethany, Brent toc tes, tash nove!(Shoot, Bethany, Brent take the others, go now!)"

"Why?" asked Linda as Bethany and Brent pulled their siblings up and started shoving them towards the castle.

"Not now, if they say something like that, just go; ask them later," snapped Bethany quickly. Jay and Flower looked at the ground for a moment and concentrated allowing their mind to search…

"Mum! Dad! Something's wrong, Jay and Flower told us to come in," called Brent.

"Okay, We'll check it out, go to your rooms, okay?" replied Balder.

Frey looked at him for a moment, "Te ta(Is it them?)?" she asked.

"I don't know, let's go find out," answered Balder as he walked out the door. Frey sighed as she caught up with her husband just before going out the door, only for them both to get railroaded by their two eldest kids.

"What happened?" asked Frey concerned, "We heard there was some trouble."

"I don't know," replied Jay uneasily, "Some _thing_ or some _person_ was watching us, so we thought it best to send everyone inside until he, she or whatever it was left."

"Is he still out there?" asked Balder stepping to look out and scanning the edge of the Dark Forest.

"I don't know, it was more of a feeling than actually _seeing_ it," replied Flower,

"But I think… it is a Dark Creature of some kind, I could feel the anger… the _hate_… consuming it from within."

Balder started walking towards the Dark Forest when Frey stopped him, "Have you forgotten?" she asked with a wiry smile as she took his hand. Both appeared instantly by the Dark Forest, Balder and Frey reached into their cloaks and began to look around, they could both feel some _thing _was there too, watching _them_ now.

Frey started to pull something out of her robes, Balder stopped her, "Don't, I'm not sure we want to alert Malitus anymore than it is," he whispered, "He still doesn't know."

"I don't know; what is it, _where_ is it?" Frey whispered back.

"I… don't know, only that it is not currently a danger, but a spy, for Malitus," replied Balder.

"A _spy_!" Frey shot back, "Then we've got to get rid of it. What if it reports something back that is _important_?"

Balder shook his head, "Tosh neve tonl quin savu conqinda,(Don't worry I have conquered/searched his mind)" replied Balder, "Quintes tomas tentuas complea.(There is nothing important (within his mind) [or] he has found out nothing of consequence)"

"Are you _absolutely certain_ Balder?" Frey asked.

"Yes, don't worry about it, let's go," answered Balder taking her hand and both disappeared.

"What was it?" asked Jay.

"We think a spy," replied Balder glancing at Frey.

"For Malitus?" asked Flower.

"Yes," answered Frey.

"Did you?" asked Jay.

"Get him?" finished Flower.

"No," replied Balder.

"He wasn't a danger," finished Frey.

"Why was he watching us?" asked Jay.

"I don't know, just be careful," answered Balder, "Let's go get your siblings okay?"

"Sure, we'll take care of it dad," Flower said quickly pulling her twin brother along, "You two go finish."

"Finish what?" Frey called after them.

Balder looked confused a moment, then started laughing, "Oooh, I make a bet their referring to us having a romantic lunch. I wonder where they picked that up…?" he asked.

"No idea, but sounds good to _me_," replied Frey.

"Well, _Mrs_. Shamira, let's go then," said Balder as he gave a little bow and offered her his arm.

"When can I resume my real name?" asked Frey as she took his arm and they started for their room.

Balder sighed, "I don't know, I'm guessing very soon," he replied, "You'll realize how much explaining we'll have to do?"

"Yeah, I know," answered Frey, "But I _really_ want to take on my _actual_ name."

Balder sighed, "Just imagine Dumbledore's response; then having to deal with the rest of the Wizarding World once they know _you're_ alive," he commented, "I can imagine every adult male wizard going after you."

Frey hit Balder hard, "Hey, I'm married alright? Not to mention I have 18 kids and three on the way," she snapped.

Balder flinched, "Just joking Frey!" he responded quickly.

Frey rolled her eyes and smiled, "I know you are," she said as she hugged him, "I'm just playing around too!"

"Okay guys, it's been taken care of," said Jay as he opened the door for his sister.

"What was it?" asked Marcus.

"Oh, nothing for _you_ to be concerned about," replied Flower, "Just us being careful."

"_Come on_ guys, you don't tell us anything!" begged Veronica.

"I know, you're too young to worry about it," replied Jay.

"You _always_ say that!" said Marcus reproachfully.

"Yep, that's because it's true," replied Flower then changed the subject quickly, "You guys want to go _exploring_?"

All the kids instantly forgot about the strange events, "Yeah!" they all shouted, "Where are we going?"

"Well, there're lots of hidden rooms, why don't we find some?" answered Jay following his sister's lead. The kids ran quickly past them talking excitedly.

"Great one Lil," commented Jay, "You got us out of that one."

"And don't you forget it Jay," replied Flower hitting him lightly, "Let's go keep an eye on them."

"Should we show them the Room of Requirement?" asked Jay.

"Hmm, sure I guess," replied Flower grabbing her twin brother by the arm, "Let's hurry up, we've still got to catch them."

They ran down the corridor where their siblings were disappearing up the stairs. Even if Flower and Jay hadn't seen their brothers and sisters they would have been able to hear them easily, their chatter _filled_ the halls. "Hey guys, wait for us," called Flower.

Sam looked back, "Hurry up guys!" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Hey Lil, mind?" asked Jay.

"_Yes_!" snapped Flower, "That's a waste of energy."

"Ah, all in good fun sis," Jay replied eagerly.

"Fun? _You_? Ha!" Flower laughed, "Yeah right."

"I _can_ have fun," whined Jay playfully, "Just in a different way than you!"

"Oh, _please_," Flower replied with the same playful tone, "Yeah, your way of fun usually gets us in _trouble_. Remember that time in second grade in the elementary school? You wrote out…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," answered Jay with a laugh, "Do _you_ remember the _teacher's_ _face_? It was **_absolutely_** _priceless_!"

"Yeah, well, mum and dad got _very_ mad," commented Flower.

"Ah, they laughed about it afterwards, the teacher chucked it up to I have A.D.D. and autism," replied Jay, "You got to love how stupid they can be."

"Jay! It's _not_ funny, what if they had sent it to a university? They may have figured it out eventually," snapped Flower angrily, "Just make sure it doesn't happen _here_, **_get it_**?"

"Okay, okay Lil, don't get mad at me," answered Jay meekly, "You _know_ I don't like it when you do."

"Then don't do anything stupid, okay?" replied a pacified Flower.

"I won't, I just like showing off my brains sometimes," commented Jay as he relaxed a little, figuring his sister's potential wrath was over.

"Well, that's assuming you _have _brains to show off," giggled Flower playfully, all traces of anger gone.

"And this coming from the one who nearly called the Minister of Magic a moron to his face?" asked Jay pretending to look taken aback.

Flower rolled her eyes and punched him lightly, "That's different, at least the consequences are few, and predictable," she replied, "Maybe getting arrested. The mistake _you_ made on the other hand…"

"Oh shut up!" said Jay slapping his hand over her mouth, "You know very well that I _hate_ it when you get on me like that!"

Jay heard her muffled giggling before Flower grabbed his hand and wrenched it off, "Why do you think I do it?" she asked between giggles.

Jay gave her a wicked smile as he put an arm around her shoulders, "Because you _love_ your brother," he replied, then kissed her cheek.

"EWWWW, _JAY_!" Flower joking yelled as Jay quickly ran up the stairs after their, still, elusive siblings laughing like crazy; Flower wiped off her cheek on her sleeve before running after her brother.

"You git, you know I _don't_ like _that_," Flower snapped at her brother in a somehow playful tone. Jay chuckled, "Better believe it," he replied grinning, "That was for your _comment_."

"Oh, _really_?" asked Flower in a dangerous tone.

Jay looked warily, "Please don't get mad, I was playing around," he answered.

Flower leaned over and whispered in her brother's ear, "Yep, and now it's _my_ turn," she said, then _she_ kissed _him_.

"Yuck! Eww," came Jay's equally joking response, then thinking quickly he joked, "Girl cuddies."

Flower started laughing, "Better get used to them, you'll _like_ them in a few years," she replied.

"Ohh, you're _right_, I'm sorry, I meant _sister_ cuddies," he corrected himself quickly.

Flower attempted to look affronted, "_Really_?" she teased, "Nice to know. For future…" she started giggling, "_torturings_."

"_Oh thanks _Lil," said Jay sarcastically, "You want to complain about cuddies? What about that guy in…OWW"

Jay was cut off by Flower kicking him hard. "You dork, don't you _ever_ mention _that_ again!" Flower snapped.

Jay started laughing, "I know why you don't want me to," he teased.

"Jay, those are _private_," Flower said in a demeaning tone, "You shouldn't pry."

"Ah, I don't tell mum and dad you know," replied Jay.

"Yeah, but you tease me with them, in front of our _motor-mouthed_ _siblings_," snapped Flower in a whisper.

"Sorry Lil, I'll stop," replied Jay as he gave her a quick hug.

Flower gave him a look; then sighed, "Okay," she said as they approached the Room of Requirement.

"You want to or I?" asked Jay.

"You go ahead Jay," replied Flower as she leaned against the wall "Just remember, we have to make it short, the feast is tonight."

Flower gave herself a critical look in the mirror, there was a knock on her door, "Yes?" she asked.

"_Almost_ ready?" asked Jay sarcastically as he came in and sat down on her bed.

"Could you do my hair?" replied Flower ignoring his comment. Jay sighed and got up.

He started tying her hair back in a practiced manner, "Why do you want me to do your hair? Mum's better at it," Jay asked.

"Because, I want _you_ too, you _know_ I like you too. Besides, mum is busy doing it for our younger sisters," replied Flower as she rolled her eyes in annoyance, "You do a good job anyway." Then Flower laughed, "Well, _after_ I taught you how to."

"You almost seem like this feast is really important to you," commented Jay.

"It _is_!" scolded Flower quickly turning around too fast, she grabbed her head; Jay had still been busy tying her hair up. She'd turned around too fast for him to let go and he ended up pulling out a lock of hair, "Oww!" she hissed.

"Sorry Lil," said Jay quickly.

Flower smiled quickly at him; although, it was more of a grimace of pain, "That was my fault, don't worry about it, could you?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure," replied Jay as he continued to finish her hair, after finishing he held his hand over Flower's injury for less than a second, a white glow came from his hand, Flower felt the back of her head as Jay pulled his hand away.

"Thanks," said Flower as she got up and headed for her closet.

"You're more than welcome Lil," replied Jay.

Flower pulled out her best dress robes, she turned around, "Well, turn around!" she said with a stern look.

Jay rolled his eyes and turned around, "You know, we still have to get to Hogsmeade," he said impatiently, "Not to mention it's raining."

Flower sighed, "So?" she asked incredulously.

"_What_? You _can't_…" started Jay in astonishment, but Flower interrupted.

"Ohh, yes I can!" she answered, "Okay, you can turn around now."

Jay faced his twin sister, "You look great Lil! After you," he said with a slight bow and grin as he moved to open the door for her.

"Thanks Jay," replied Flower as they headed downstairs and out the big double doors.

"Well, are you?" asked Jay.

"Yes and no," replied Flower with a slight smile as she touched her robes, they shimmered and settled down to their normal color.

"Water repelling?" asked Jay.

"Yeah, it's subtle, isn't it? No one will notice," replied Flower.

"Well, just be careful," commented Jay as he gave her a hug, "I don't want anyone to get suspicious, mum did train us a lot, as well as dad and there are some things the Wizarding World should never know."

"There are some things _muggles_ should figure out on their own," Flower shot back.

"Good point Lil, I won't do _that_ ever again, okay?" replied Jay.

Flower rolled her eyes and nodded, "Fine, but I'll still do what I want with my appearance," she said.

"That's fine, just don't do it when the _other_ girls are around," Jay reminded her.

"Sounds good to me," replied Flower as she pulled up the hood on her cloak against the increasing rainfall and Jay followed suit.

"Honey, you almost ready?" asked Balder as he walked in.

"Yeah, just let me do the girls' hair," came a muffled reply.

Balder walked into their bathroom, Frey had their three year old girl, Jennifer or Jen for short, on the counter and a hair pin in her mouth, 'Thus the muffledness,' Balder thought while winking at his lovely young daughter, "You look _beautiful_ Jen."

"Thank you daddy, mummy helped me get dressed," replied Jennifer.

"And _you _Frey… you look absolutely, **stunningly** _gorgeous_!" commented Balder as he watched Frey start to skillfully tie Jennifer's hair into an elegant knot.

"Thank you my love, but this is how I _usually_ look," replied Frey looking slightly red all of a sudden.

"You _aren't_ gorgeous **_all_** the time?" asked Balder looking as though he was _utterly_ **shocked** by the idea that she wasn't.

Frey turned a deeper shade of red, "Thank you Balder… Did you know you're the most _loving_ and **wonderful** husband?" she replied.

Balder smiled as he watched her, "Wouldn't it be faster if you just…" asked Balder curiously.

"Yes, but I have a reason not to," came Frey's interrupting muffled reply.

"Which is…?" asked Balder.

"Because," Frey said as she continued to tie Jennifer's hair, "I don't want our kids to get in the habit of waving their hands for everything; _besides_, it gives me an excuse to spend more time with our _wonderful_ daughters, it's one of those things I love to do Balder… just as you have _your_ favorite things to do with me, like brushing my hair. Now, I just finished Bethany and Veronica's. Already took care of Jess, Linda, Kate and Rebecca. "

"What about our eldest daughter?" asked Balder with a smile.

"Oh, she had Jay do hers; she didn't want to wait," replied Frey as she took the hair pin out of her mouth and pinned Jennifer's hair back, "That look good Jen?"

"Mum… _If_ I say _no_, does that mean you'll do it again and we can spend some _more_ time together?" asked Jennifer in a pleading voice.

Frey laughed and hugged her daughter, "Not right now, but if there's something else you'd like to do after the feast, you can even stay up late. How's that?" replied Frey smiling fondly at her daughter.

Jennifer's face lit up and she hugged her mother tightly, "Thanks mum!" she said gleefully. Frey laughed again as she watched her daughter run out the door to find her siblings. Frey and Balder heard two thuds; they both looked at each other with concern before rushing to the door. They found Jennifer and Robert on the floor looking at each other in shock; then both Jen and Robert burst into laughter. Balder and Frey almost sighed in relief that neither one was hurt.

"Waiting for me?" asked Jennifer playfully.

"Yep!" replied her twin brother Robert. Jennifer giggled as Robert got up and helped her up.

"Okay, we'll meet you down at the feast!" Frey called as Jennifer and Robert ran off.

"Kids," commented Balder, "They always bounce right back."

Frey laughed and faced her husband, "Yep," she replied as she wrapped herself around him in a big hug, "Our kids are great, aren't they?"

"The best," Balder replied as he returned her hug then gave her a playful grin, "They got that from _you_, and all their mischief they got from _me_."

Frey laughed again and hugged him tighter, "Thanks, you're the best," she replied.

"It's nothing my loving Frey," answered Balder, "_You_ are my life."

Frey and Balder sat down at the Head table, Balder slide his hand under the table and rested it on Frey's knee; she put her hand on top of his. Balder smiled quietly at her and she returned it with a glowing one. Dumbledore smiled at the pair, but he still wondered where they had come from, perhaps another result of Harry's sacrifice? Bringing back someone from long ago?

'Yet, they do not look old,' mused Dumbledore before slightly shaking his head as the students poured in as the heavy rain, bringing with them a lot of mud and water, which quickly mucked up the clean floors. Dumbledore gave a slight smile; Filtch was going to be _furious_. But Dumbledore had stopped caring at his age; he knew that despite and beneath Flitch's anger, was an insecure and bitter old man; one that didn't like the students or teachers, not because either one was mean to him… but because they could do something he could not, magic. Yet, it was sad, the only thing Flitch loved was his cat, a sad life, only a cat for company. It was funny how Dumbledore saw things now, so differently than when he was younger, when he had been younger, he had made a choice; a _very_ bad choice, one that haunted him to this day, the choice to remain alone, unmarried. He looked at Frey and Balder, only now recognizing the mistake he had made; now, he wished he himself had that, a _perfect_ union, with someone who _he_ loved, and who loved _him_. Dumbledore waited until all the students were sitting before nodding at Professor McGonagall, who quickly disappeared to get the Sorting Hat. Flitch was petting his cat in the corner near the door, a distinct look of loathing was written all over his face as the children sat and he saw there was work to be done. McGonagall came in followed by the first years; apparently she had handed the Sorting Hat and stool to Flitch because he walked up and set it in front of the Head table. Dumbledore was looking forward to this sorting, more than most years; perhaps he would meet Lily and James this year… but how much of him and their previous life would they remember? Dumbledore smiled as his godson, Harry Weasley waved frantically with a huge smile on his face. Dumbledore nodded at him, luckily he was practiced at getting interrupted, but being able to continue his train of thought, he continued; especially considering they were attending Hogwarts again, Dumbledore almost sat on the edge of his seat in anticipation. Dumbledore looked among the first years for two familiar faces, Lily and James. What he saw was a crowd of first years, just as he always did, except two cloaked first years among them. _They_ must be Lily and James, Dumbledore watched them with eagerness; both were pulling off their hoods. What Dumbledore saw, he hadn't expected; he nearly fell off his chair.

Staring back at him was a girl who looked exactly like Hermione; just with green eyes and sleek black hair, and a boy who looked exactly like Harry; except brown eyes and brown hair that was a mess. Dumbledore looked shocked and the room fell silent, it took Dumbledore a few seconds to register that the whole room wasn't shocked about two first years, but another disturbance that spawned from the back of the room. The great double doors had been thrown open, the Aurors from the Hogwarts gate stumbled in as they fired a slightly white mist behind them. The lights dimmed and went out as the room grew cold; Dumbledore finally realized what was going on… Dementors were attacking the school. The lights refused to relit; although, Dumbledore wasn't surprised. A slight glow came from his right, a small thin beam of pure white light extended towards the ceiling and expanded; Dumbledore couldn't see where it was coming from. The light extended from the point at which it had started to form a brilliant white curtain that hovered above the, now extinguished, candles. The room was flooded with light and Dumbledore saw one of the Aurors was Ronald Weasley, along with several Order of the Phoenix members. He promptly forgot about the strange light as he and the other teachers quickly pulled out their wands, all the students were now over their initial shock and screamed. They had all learned about these new Dementors, Dumbledore didn't blame them for screaming. Dumbledore glanced over at Balder; who was calmly watching the events unfold; Dumbledore noticed Frey kicked Balder hard, from his jolt, _very_ hard. "Balder, we've got to do something," hissed Frey. Balder watched as Lily and James stood between the crowd of kids and the Dementors, James started to raise his hand, but lowered it just as quickly. Most of the Aurors had been Kissed; Ron looked up at them, "**_I KEPT YOUR SECRET_**! **_HELP US_**!" he screamed. Balder sighed quietly, but didn't move, as one approached Ron, the 12 Aurors were no match for the 6 Dementors that approached them. The Dementor leaned down to Kiss Ron as Ron unsuccessfully tried to defend himself…

Balder looked at his kids who were all watching him; Balder stood quickly and held out his palm forward, "**_STOP_**," he said in a commanding voice.

Both the Dementors and remaining Aurors looked at him as though stunned that a _teacher_ would have this much gall to order _them_ around. This scene of Harry holding out his palm towards them lasted a few seconds before any more action took place, because of the stunning effect of an ordinary _teacher_ ordering them around. Almost all the Dementors backed off slightly; but _almost_ and _slightly_ wasn't good enough for Balder.

The one over Ron was about to Kiss him; Balder was way ahead of it; a brilliant white light flew out of his palm towards the Dementor as though it was seeking its prey automatically. It struck the Dementor squarely in the chest; it screeched in pain as the light ripped through it, shattering the darkness within.

But something changed in Balder… Dumbledore looked across the table at Frey, who looked absolutely, _positively **terrified**_at the look on Balder's face. It was one she hadn't seen in 13… almost _14_ years, Balder was _very_ gentle now; he only got mad at someone when he felt they put his wife or children in danger, but this look was_ far_ beyond just a look of hate, it was _pure_ _loathing_ for these Dark creatures who were forcing him into war… giving up **their** secret, one they had kept for over _13_ years.

Dumbledore saw the outline of something on his forehead, but… it couldn't be… Dumbledore blinked, Balder had already pulled something out of his cloak that gave off a brilliant flash, and then disappeared just as quickly.

In a movement faster than the Dementors or Dumbledore could register, Balder was gone in a whoosh of flames that light up the already extremely bright room around the Great Hall. Another flash appeared; a whoosh of air rushed passed the Dementors neck. There was another bright flash. The Dementor stood deadly still; his head teetered on his shoulders before toppling to the floor and disappeared in a dark mist of its essence.

The Dementors formed a group as they saw their numbers diminishing, but this mattered little as something or someone was raining down its wrath so freely upon the new Dementors that in a matter of mere _seconds_ few remained standing. All the rest had disintegrated due to the parting of their heads and what _could _be considered bodies…

Another disintegrated just prior to a blinding flash and tremendously loud bang rang through the castle; the dust rose and permeated the air.

The castle quaked under the power and pressure being exhorted on it, the entire island upon which Hogwarts rested groaned; the lake sloshed, some of it even hitting the highest windows. The dust took its time settling, and still no one could see … the brilliance of the light had temporarily blinded all of them as the light that had kept the Great Hall lit, had died upon the explosion and the candles returned the lights to their normal levels . Slowly people's vision started to return.

Mist filled the air, but one truth showed through the dim light; the Dementors were gone.

Balder stood with his left palm out, Prabhakar in his right… ready for more. His messy jet black hair stood out at all angles, a scar showed on his forehead, a thin lightning shaped scar, one that _was_ from the Boy-Who-Lived-and-_Not_- Died Harry's eyes blazed red with anger, his skin nearly aflame; something that had not happened in nearly 14 years, every line and curve of Harry's body portrayed his voracious anger… every twitch and movement showed it all the more..

Dumbledore looked at Balder/Harry with amazement, "_Harry_?" he asked softly, his voice cracking.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore?" replied Harry quietly. Harry appeared right in front of the, now, withering old man.

Dumbledore enveloped him in a hug, "I thought you were _dead_," he said eagerly.

Harry flinched, Frey came up beside him, her figure rippled and resumed straight brown hair and a warm smile but still _very_ much pregnant, "Hermione?" asked Dumbledore, "We have much to discuss."

Harry frowned slightly and glanced at Hermione, "Umm, Headmaster, I don't know how much I can explain though," he started.

"Don't worry about that, just tell me everything you can!" interrupted Dumbledore.

Harry smiled, "That I will do the best of my ability," he said quietly, then smiled, "But it will have to wait until the end of the feast."

"Thanks Harry," said Ron quickly, "I know you didn't want to reveal yourself; but thanks!"

"Ron! Wait, let's get together sometime, why don't you join Dumbledore, Hermione and I after the feast?" replied Harry quickly before Ron left.

"Sure," said Ron with a smile, "I'm sure _you _have questions for _me_."

Harry smiled back, "_Yes_, I do," he answered. Dumbledore smiled at both of them as Ron and the remaining Aurors went back to their posts at the front gate and all the teachers sat down at their respective seats at the Head table since the Dementors had been _soundly_ defeated. The students slowly and cautiously filtered back to theirs as well, most not quite understanding what had just happened, whatever had, it had been _fast_.

"Harry," asked Dumbledore quietly as something finally clicked, "Are Lily and James your children?"

Harry smiled, "And proud of it!" he answered with distinct pride, "All our kids are the best, they get that from _Hermione_ you know!"

Dumbledore chuckled, "Still the gentleman I see, you haven't changed a bit," he commented. Harry gave him a wiry smile; however, did not reply but instead turned towards Professor McGonagall as she picked up the sheet to start the sorting. Harry reminisced about the past 13 years; the last 11 had been the happiest in his life, especially after the birth of his oldest twins, Lily and James. He had been able to watch his kids grow up without having to face what he did, until this year. But at the very least, he had given them something _he_ never had… a loving and caring family. _That_ was his reason for abandoning the Wizarding World. He wanted _be there_ for _them_ unlike his parents, thanks of Voldemort, could when he was their age. _They_ would also have a support group; all their brothers and sisters would be _more_ than willing to help them and each other, something that they wouldn't have learned at all, if all of them were separated during the year. Harry had noticed that, especially, among the each twin 'unit', there seemed to be an extremely rare, special and close relationship between them; Lily and James had showed this from _very_ early in their lives. Most of the twins never separated from each other, whether because of safety or they liked each other's company, Harry didn't know. Harry realized he had missed the Sorting Hat's song and if he didn't pay attention he was about to miss James' Sorting.

"James C. Potter," Professor McGonagall called. James smiled at his twin while approaching the stool. As he sat down, Professor McGonagall set the Sorting Hat on his head.

Jay winked at his twin sister; she gave him a stern look, Jay rolled his eyes and smiled quietly before closing his eyes. "You know you are different?" the Sorting Hat whispered in his ear.

"Gryffindor please," replied Jay a smile still on his face, "My sister too."

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the Sorting Hat. The Gryffindor table went wild as they cheered. Jay smiled and winked at his sister again, he then nodded slightly before joining the Gryffindor House table.

"Lily C. Potter," came Professor McGonagall's voice. Lily stepped up and sat down on the stool as Professor McGonagall started to put the hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR," called the Hat. Lily rolled her eyes at her twin brother who slyly smiled at her; she returned his smile as she sat down next to him.

"You asked him to, didn't you?" Lily asked.

"Yep," answered Jay easily, "Doesn't make much difference though, I plan on sleeping in our parents' room. I prefer that to the dorms."

"Me too," replied Lily as she shuttered, "Besides, I want to share a room with you, not _strangers_."

"Ha," commented Jay, "I know why too!"

Lily went slightly red, "Why would that be my _dear_ brother?" she asked.

"Because last time you had a nightmare, mum found you floating 5 feet above your bed; not to mention that after she left your room was demolis…" Jay replied.

"Okay, okay! You've made your point," hissed Lily in a whisper, "_You're right_, just _don't_ push it!"

"You asked!" protested Jay quickly and to avoid inciting his twin's wrath, added, "I won't say anything to anyone."

Lily smiled internally; she had her twin wrapped around her little finger, well, if she _wanted_ to anyway, "I know you won't," she replied, "I'm not mad… _yet_…"

"Harry Weasley," called Professor McGonagall.

Harry Potter looked up in disbelief, "Harry _Weasley_?" he asked quietly with a bemused smile.

Dumbledore leaned over, "Yeah, Ron named his first-born after you," he quietly replied.

Harry looked both startled and _thrilled_ at the prospect of having someone named after him, "Why didn't Ron say anything?" he asked Dumbledore.

Before Dumbledore could answer, the Sorting Hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry and Dumbledore clapped with the other teachers before Dumbledore answered, "I don't know Harry; it could be he that he thought you knew already."

Dumbledore stood to make the usual yearly announcements, "First years, please note, the Forbidden Forest is called '_Forbidden_' for a reason; students are _forbidden to enter it_! Mr. Flitch has been… _kind_ enough to continue to add items to the already **_gigantic_** list of banned items due to the increasing amount of wonderful items available at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes in Diagon Ally, please check this list before attempting to add another of their brilliant items to it." Dumbledore paused, "I visited Weasley Wheezes a week ago, you've got…"

Dumbledore stopped as Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, "Well, tuck in!"

Professor McGonagall leaned over, "Albus! Don't encourage the students to perform illicit acts!" she hissed, "You may not have to teach while students are bursting into birds or heaven knows what else _those_ two have come up with over the summer! But the point is; _we do_!"


	5. Chapter 5 Flirtations

Chapter 5

Flirtations 

Chapter 5 Flirtations 

James and Lily watched as the unconsumed food disappeared from the table as the feast ended. Dumbledore stood to make the last announcements for the night, "We would all like to extend a special welcome and _gratitude_ to Harry and Hermione Potter, this certainly was an unexpected surprise, for those old enough to remember, Harry and Hermione Potter fought and won the Great Second War of Shadow, against the Shadows. All those lucky enough to learn from these **_extraordinary_** teachers should feel _privileged_…"

Dumbledore stopped as Harry glanced at him looking quite embarrassed but very pleased at his compliment, "So, if you'll follow your respective Prefect; they will lead you to your House dormitories." Harry looked impressed; Dumbledore had finished eloquently despite the circumstances.

"Come on Bal… Harry," said Hermione pulling him towards Dumbledore's office, "Let's hurry up, I want to go to bed early, you know how it is." Harry sighed, he _wasn't_ going to enjoy this, and he knew they would have questions he _couldn't_ answer. He knew the first question would be how he came back, that was _far_ too complex to explain to them. Hermione had somewhat been involved, but it had been subconscious; although, she had understood it because of their connection, which had deepened during it. Unfortunately, most of the knowledge that was required to understand what had happened either came from Ascension, as well as, both the Wizarding World and muggle world; few knew both of those worlds, much less did anyone understand _Ascension_.

Hermione spoke in the Ancient tongue, "Netu ton.(Open up)" The Gargoyle sprung aside quickly; even though Hermione hadn't spoken the actual password.

"Herm, you realize…" Harry stopped mid-sentence at the scene before him; Mr. Weasley, who had gone gray; Ron, who had shown up and Dumbledore but Harry noted with great displeasure, Draco Malfoy was also in the room. All three of the afore mentioned were looking at Malfoy with the same look of displeasure, if not downright hatred, that Harry and Hermione had.

"Malfoy?" snapped Harry, "What are _you _doing here?"

"You aren't the _only_ one with children attending Hogwarts, or did you think they only kept it open for _you_?" drawled Malfoy.

"If someone was stupid enough to marry you… they must have been _desperate_," commented Hermione snappishly with great disapproval.

"Millicent wasn't _desperate_," Malfoy started to snap.

"Millicent Bulstrode?" asked a shocked Harry, "You're right Malfoy, _she_ wasn't _desperate_…. **_YOU_** were!" Hermione ribbed Harry.

Malfoy turned an angry red, "If that's all _Headmaster_," he said gritting his teeth, "We'll finish talking about Carl and Fletcher _later_."

"Yes, please go, Harry and I have _much_ to discuss," replied Dumbledore.

Malfoy suddenly looked interested, "Why?" he asked. Harry looked at him funny, "Because, I supposedly died 13 years ago," he answered, "Where have _you_ been?"

"I was transferred to Drumstrang for the last year after you threatened me," replied Malfoy, "Too bad, you should have stayed dead; I liked you better that way."

Harry shrugged, "Glad to disappoint you," he said.

"Oh yes, _now_ I remember, the mudblood went nuts…" Malfoy couldn't even finish as Harry had thrown him against a wall and knocked the air out of him.

Harry kept his hand up looking livid and said slowly so Malfoy's slow brain could understand him, "**_NEVER_**… insult… my… _wife_, **_GET IT_**?!" he snapped. Dumbledore watched the exchange quietly, he didn't like Malfoy either, but he couldn't let this continue.

"Yes," Malfoy finally managed to wheeze.

Harry dropped his hand and Malfoy with it, "Good," he replied, "Now, _get OUT_."

"I'll get you one day Potter, _ONE DAY_!" Malfoy yelled over his shoulder on his way out. "Yeah, well get in line with the other 50 million who want to 'get me' Malfoy, must I remind you of your father, Voldemort and Ahriman? They _all_ said that, they _all_ **failed**," Harry called after him.

Hermione hugged him, "Thanks," she said quietly.

"Thank _you_," replied Harry returning her embrace, "_You_ gave me a reason to fight… to _live_."

Hermione smiled at him lovingly as their foreheads touched, then Dumbledore interrupted their private moment by clearing his throat and saying, "So, tell us, how _did_ you survive?"

Harry sighed, then he remembered, "Oh yes," he said quietly.

A beautiful song rang throughout the office as flames appeared in midair, "I believe you would like Fawkes back, he stayed with us for the past 13 years," commented Harry trying to avoid answering Dumbledore's question. Dumbledore merely stared at Harry, waiting for an answer to the question that Harry didn't _want_ to answer.

Harry sighed again, "I'm sorry, I _can't_ say," he finally answered.

This was followed by three immediate and angry protests; Harry raised his hand to silence them, "What happened is something too hard to explain," he said ignoring the new outburst of protests continued, "It has to do with things that can only be understood and achieved in Ascension and death. Neither subject can I possibly explain."

Dumbledore responded with a surprising calm, "Harry, you have _truly_ gone where _no one_ has gone before, you _must_ tell us."

Harry shook his head, "_How_ Professor Dumbledore? Hermione only understood it because of our special connection; otherwise, she wouldn't have," he said in almost a whisper, _everyone_ except Hermione leaned in closer, hanging on every word he uttered, "For goodness sakes, _will you guys stop that_?! I'm not wise, I only understand what I went through because I _lived_ it, any words I come up to describe it would confuse _me_, let alone _you_."

Hermione spoke up, "Think of nothing; feel nothing, taste nothing, no stimuli, just _nothing_, imagine _that_ and that is what Harry went through," she said quietly.

"How did you escape?" asked Dumbledore after a few seconds.

"More connects Hermione and I than _just_ telepathy," Harry answered, "That is _all_ I can tell you about _that_."

"Where did you come up with the names Frey and Balder?" asked Mr. Weasley. Hermione started giggling uncontrollably, "That is Harry's sense of humor at work," she managed to get out before dissolving into giggles again.

Harry smiled at her, "It's a joke between me and Hermione," he answered, "Frey is short for Freya; and she was the Norse goddess of fertility and war; since we had so many kids _and_ fought the Shadows, I thought it a good name. Hermione thought it extremely entertaining… _after_ the first week."

"What about Balder?" Ron asked as he watched Hermione dissolve into another fit of giggles.

"Balder is also called the 'Ever-Dying god'," replied Harry as he watched a giggling Hermione, "I thought it fit my description… well the ever dying bit anyway."

Dumbledore smiled, "Nice job, but how did you get the N.E.W.T scores under those names?" he asked.

Harry gave Dumbledore a wiry smile, "_My_ ways," he answered, "Other than that, I can't tell you; you could get in _serious_ trouble if you don't inform the Ministry."

"That's _nothing_ new," replied Dumbledore, "In fact, here _he_ comes."

The door slammed open in a flash and the door flew off its hinges as it hit the wall, "Can I help you _Minister_?" asked Harry coldly.

"**HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE WITH AUROR BUSINESS, YOU ARE A _VIGILANTE_**!" roared Minister Amilstua.

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at Dumbledore, "They looked like help was welcome," said Harry calmly to clearly enraged Minister, "Only three weren't Kissed and that is because _I_ 'interfered'; otherwise they would have _all_ been Kissed and _then_ I would have had to destroy all six Dementors anyway." If Harry thought this cool and logical answer would calm the Minister, he was _dead_ wrong.

"**YOU THINK BECAUSE YOU ARE HARRY POTTER, YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH ****_ANYTHING_**!" the Minister roared back at Harry. Harry started to massage his head; this little 4' 2'' Minister had one _loud_ voice.

Harry waited a moment to avoid yelling back, or worse… curse the Minister, "No, I just do what _must_ be done in order to save lives; _preferably_ **everyone** involved," Harry replied in a forced calm, he _really_ disliked this Minister; whoever voted for him was just as crazy or more so than Minister Amilstua. The Minister huffed and puffed from all his yelling but couldn't think of a good nasty reply and stalked off angrily. Harry raised his hand and motioned at the door; it quickly repaired itself and shut.

"Now, Ron, how did you know?" Harry asked.

Ron smiled, "Well; our entire family visits mum's grave at the same time every year except me, I visit _every_ day, none of the others can stand it without breaking out into tears… But yet, every year _without fail_ there were fresh flowers on her grave when all of us came to visit, I knew they were fresh because I visited the night before, so it couldn't be one of us, because they would have waited until the next day; Dumbledore hadn't done it, so, I had my suspicions… but it remained a mystery to me. Then Dumbledore told me about Lily and James _Potter_ coming to Hogwarts; think of it, Lily and James _Potter_, not James Potter and Lily _Evans_, then it all made sense, I was the _only_ one to hold out hope you and Hermione had both somehow survived. Thus, was the only one that made the connection, or even thought it a possibility," he answered.

"You're right; I **did** visit Mrs. Weasley's grave every year _and_ left flowers," commented Harry looking impressed, "But how did you know it was _us_?"

"I looked for a birth certificate," replied Ron with a wiry smile, "You didn't do a _thorough_ job, I expected better of _you_ Harry."

Harry and Hermione both laughed, "Good job Ron, I figured no one would check to see if I had been _born_," he said with a smile.

Ron turned slightly red in embarrassment at the compliment, "Thanks Harry, it wasn't hard, it's just no one else thought of the possibility," replied Ron; who, although embarrassed, was pleased, "But why didn't you come back after… whatever occurred?"

Harry frowned slightly, "I didn't want to face any more Dark Lords… at least, until my kids were grown, maybe not even after that… but most importantly, I _will **not**_ leave them fatherless, or worse, parentless, and even then, I have grown tired of fighting… of _constant_, **_unending_** war…" he responded.

Dumbledore nodded, "Understandable," he said quietly, "That you didn't want them to grow up without you and Hermione, just as you had been forced to grow up without parents."

Harry smiled slightly, "Thank you for understanding my position Dumbledore. To be honest; if this new Dark Lord had not become such a threat, I would not have returned at all… _unfortunately_, he attacked a muggle store where Lily and James were shopping for Hermione," he commented, "They managed to escape, but only just, even with the Ministry Aurors attempting to drive the Dementors away. At that point; I had to return, he _must_ be stopped."

Harry paused, then started to look angry, "I don't _want_ to be a hero, I just want to be a good father to my children and a good husband to Hermione, _that_ is hero enough for me; yet, no one else will face him; so if _I_ don't, evil will run rampant as people hide in fear of their lives… Where has people's courage gone? We no longer stand firm as one; we are weak and divided, squabbling over foolish things and cowering in fear of _one_ evil wizard," he angrily commented, he got up and started pacing, "_All I want_ is to be a good father and husband, _not_ **babysit** the Wizarding World for the rest of _my_ life, much less pass it down to my _children_; it is not _our_ responsibility to protect you. _That_ is why the Minister _really_ irritates me; he makes it seem as though I _enjoy_ intervening; **_I DON'T_**, maybe if he were **bright** enough to control what is _left_ of evil, I wouldn't _have to_." Everyone sat in stunned silence; only Hermione knew he had felt like that, but even _she_ hadn't expected him to _admit_ it to everyone. She immediately put a hand on his shoulder, Harry turned around and looked her in the eye; very quickly his demeanor changed and he looked much calmer.

Dumbledore recovered fairly quickly, "I'm sorry you have this burden Harry; I know you didn't ask for it, but sometimes in life we must handle burdens not meant for us," he replied, "I told you this many years ago; it is as true _now_ as it was _then_."

Harry stopped and turned to Dumbledore, "Yes; I know, must I remind you again? Voldemort, Ahriman and all Shadows were seeking my destruction; **_this_** is _nothing_ new for _me_, but it is for my _kids_, I don't want them to end up hurt in _any_ way. Although, Lily and James can definitely _handle_ themselves, I'm not sure of the younger ones," he said with a slight smile, "We haven't trained them enough… _yet_."

Dumbledore look curious, "Trained them enough _yet_?" he asked.

Harry looked amused, "Well, how could I not return and send my kids to Hogwarts?" replied Harry.

"I don't know," answered Dumbledore, "How?"

"We've been training them at home since they were 1 year olds," replied Harry.

"How? It's not like they can understand you," commented Ron.

Harry smiled, "Verbally isn't the _only_ way to teach," he answered, "There are… _other_ methods."

"What other methods are there?" asked Mr. Weasley.

Harry glanced at Hermione quickly, smile gone, she answered, "They are methods we cannot… _discuss_… at the present time," she said.

Harry smiled, 'Thanks,' he thought quietly.

'You're welcome,' replied Hermione. Harry was in awe to have married such a remarkable and _wonderful_ wife.

"Is that enough for tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore smiled and nodded, he stood as Harry helped Hermione up and opened the door for her, "Good night Harry and Hermione," said Dumbledore with a slight bow, "We are so pleased to have you two back; it hasn't been the same without you."

Harry nodded, "Thank you Headmaster, we appreciate it," came his reply.

"Harry," came Hermione's tired voice, "We have one more girl and two boys…" Harry smiled quietly as he held his new sons; he handed them to Hermione and picked up his new daughter.

"_No_ mythological names!" Hermione shot at Harry.

"Yes… _Freya_," replied Harry in a teasing voice, "How about…Mayim, Govad and Joash?"

Hermione growled at him, "Now, seriously, what would you like to name them?" she asked.

Harry paused a moment, "How about; May… Jarod… and Evan?"

Harry concentrated for a few seconds; Hermione groaned slightly as she got up, "That is _painful_; although, I hope this isn't the last of our '_House_'," she smiled.

"As long as you're up to it," replied Harry hugging her.

"_Oh yeah_, you'd better believe it," Hermione said lightly as Harry sat down. Hermione plopped into his lap _completely_ exhausted.

"It's nice you have the ability to heal people quickly, real handy," commented Hermione.

"Yes, it _does_ have its advantages," replied Harry as he hugged her tightly, "Especially, when it's _you_ hurting."

"Ahh, _all_ our kids were _more_ than worth it to me," said Hermione, "Mum was _really_ pleased when we surpassed the famous Mrs. Weasley."

Harry and Hermione laughed, "Yeah; I know, but either way, _I_ am **_thrilled_** just to have _you_ and our _current_ 'House'," he replied with a kiss, "Why don't you take a nap? I'll have the girls watch them."

Hermione quickly nodded, "Sure; they'll _love_ to," she commented with a smile.

Harry smiled back at her as he picked up the sleeping trio, "The boys won't be as thrilled," he laughed, "But too bad for them!"

Harry headed for the door, but before he got there, the door burst open and _ALL_ 9 of their girls rushed in, "How's mum?" they all asked in unison.

"Shh, mum is trying to sleep; you guys want to watch over our new little trio?" asked Harry.

Harry heard the boys outside groan, but all the girls giggled, "Sure!" said Jess with enthusiasm. Harry noticed as the girls all rushed off with their new brothers and sister, one had a birthmark, for some strange reason he seemed to recognize it from somewhere, but he couldn't get a clear picture. Harry shook it off and smiled at the sight of his softly sleeping wife. He gently closed the door behind him as he headed for the Room of Requirement.

Harry stood motionless; Prabhaker wrapped around his arm tightly, a Dementor approached him while sucking in something invisible; happiness, _hope_. Harry watched the Dementor closely, waiting for his chance to strike, these new Dementors were different from the old, they had _no_ goodness in them; these were _pure evil_. The only thing Harry could do for them was destroy them, there was nothing to release, Harry knew this would be a constant battle until he caught Malitus. He also knew that Malitus must be a powerful wizard, because he had to create these Dementors; this many had not existed before Ahriman and Michael had both been destroyed. Harry was curious about these Dementors, _how_ had Malitus created them? Or come up with them in the first place. This had confused Harry; _Michael_ had created the Farrak, which Harry now knew was a hybrid of Ancient words that combined to form their name 'Children of Light', the Shadow had merely defeated the Farrak and remade them in his 'image' of what he thought they should be. Michael had been the only one Harry knew of to make a conscious thinking being out of nothing. Harry doubted Malitus had come up with it… at least on his own. Harry saw his chance and swung.

The room's lighting and temperature went back to normal, "Nice overhead swing," said a _wonderful_, tired, yet, happy voice.

Harry swung around and enveloped Hermione in a hug," Feeling better?" he asked with evident concern.

"I'm fine Harry! You should always be so cuddly; whenever I have a kid, you always get this way," Hermione teased slyly, "You should know by now I _love it_ when you get like this… How about you keep it up when I _don't_ have a kid to deliver?"

Harry gave her a shy slightly embarrassed smile, "I know…" he replied, "_You_ should know by now how much I _love_ to cuddle… with _you_."

Hermione gave a muffled giggle as Harry kissed her, "How was your nap?" asked Harry as they parted.

"It could have been a lot better…" Hermione trailed off.

Harry smiled, "I know you feel more secure if I'm there… but there are some other stuff that has to be done," Harry finished by sticking out his tongue, "I'd rather spend it with you… I don't want to fight this war… our time is _far_ past."

"I know Harry," replied Hermione as she hugged him tightly, "But don't worry, we'll manage as long as we have each other and our children."

Harry smiled down into her brown hair, "I know… but it's not what I want for us, this life is too dangerous for our kids yet, if they ever have to live it, it is beyond our control, but I do want to delay it as long as possible and right now it doesn't seem possible," answered Harry quietly.

"You don't have to protect our kids _that_ much, they _can_ handle themselves you know," commented Hermione.

"Really? Surprising coming from the one that wouldn't let Sam and Linda go off on their own…" Harry teased.

Hermione's demeanor immediately changed, "That's _different_," she almost snapped at him.

Harry flinched, "Just teasing Herm, I didn't mean it any other way," he said quickly.

"Hmm," came her skeptic response, "Where our kids are concerned, _don't_ tease me."

"Okay," replied Harry hugging her, "I won't tease you about it again."

Hermione 'hummed' at him and gave him a demeaning look before settling her head against his chest, "Okay, you got away with it… _this time_," she teased back, "But, _just barely_."

Harry smiled at her teasing him and slid his arms around her, "You realize we have classes tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Hermione as she yawned, "I think it's bed time…"

"Yes… midnight is starting to get a _little_ late," replied Harry with a smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked up at him, "_Just maybe_," she commented.

James sat as Lily was playing with their new brothers and sister, "Why do you guys love to take care of babies?" he asked in a curious tone.

"I have no idea, just do," replied Lily with a smile at her twin brother, "Babies are such a wonder; so curious all the time, they wonder about everything we take for granted."

"That they are," said Jay as he watched his now two hour old brother get up and start walking, "They certainly learn _fast_." Lily looked up at her twin brother.

"I think our kids learn faster than… _average_," she commented. James watched open mouthed, _absolutely stunned_ as Evan set the carpet on fire and giggled; Lily waved a hand absentmindedly at the fire behind her and it slowly died.

"What do you think _we_ did as kids?" asked Jay.

"Do you _really_ want to know?" answered Lily, "We were _worse_."

Jay snorted with laughter, "_Worse_?" he shot at his twin sister, "How could we have been _worse_?"

"OH, _well_, at one hour old… you had a temper tantrum and nearly leveled half a block to a block in the financial district," replied Lily carelessly as though babies attempted to level blocks full of buildings and bankrupt England everyday.

James rolled his eyes, "Come on, I was _one_ hour old, what can you expect?" he asked his twin sister as he watched Evan renew his attempts to burn down Hogwarts _again_, "They certainly have a lot of energy; don't they?"

"Yes, that they _definitely_ do," answered Lily as she yawned, "I'm already tired; yet, they keep going and going and _going_."

"You want some of these?" Jay asked sounding astounded as he managed to catch his brother's eye and locked him in a penetrating gaze. "_Don't_ do that," he said slowly. His brother dropped his pyromanical attempt and started searching for something else to amuse him. "Looks like they got dad's mischief… Just wait until they are two months old!" groaned Jay.

Lily giggled, "Yeah, they just _may_ surpass _you_!" she joked.

James rolled his eyes, "If _that_ happens… there goes Hogwarts!" he replied jokingly.

"Not if they get your brains too!" Lily giggled.

James attempted to look affronted, "Well, _gee_, thanks Lil!" he rolled his eyes again, "At least my heart is in the right place!"

"I know; remember what you did when that Auror tried to stun me?" she asked sweetly.

Jay turned slightly red, "Perhaps I _did_ get a little carried away," he replied.

Lily laughed, "No, you didn't, I really appreciate it," she said as she hugged her brother, "We're just lucky _mum _and _dad_ didn't see it; that would have been a _little_ blatant."

"I know Lil, but when someone attempts to harm my twin, sisters or mother, I get very protective," replied Jay.

Lily laughed again, "Yes, you do, but that's a _good_ thing… as far as _I'm_ concerned anyway," she paused and gave him a mischievous smile, "That's what I'll tell your _girlfriend_ in a few years."

James rolled his eyes, "Yeaahh," came his response. His twin sister _loved_ to tease him about girls… even though that was a _long_ way off.

"That boy with blond hair was kind of cute," commented Lily, "What was his name?"

James' head snapped up from watching his little brother Jarod, "OOOHHHH **_NO_**!" he snapped, "Don't even _think_ about it; dad told us the Malfoys were dark, if one… got _our_ power…" he paused, "Lily, you _demolished_ your room because of a nightmare. That plus you didn't demolish it with _normal_ power… you destroyed it with tidal waves rippling in the very _fabric_ of **_space and time_**… _your_ power in the hands of Darkness…?" Jay shuttered.

"You know, Jay and Lily aren't telling us everything," commented Hermione.

"Yes, I know… They think they are _so_ clever, hiding it from us… but don't worry about it, if they think they have to hide from _us_, then the Ministry won't find out," replied Harry, "Remember the 'room' incident when Lily destroyed her room?" asked Harry, "They _actually_ thought they had gotten away with it, and when James defended Lily when that Auror attempted to stun her."

Hermione smiled, she and Harry had trained their boys' _right_… "I was out for that one; what happened?" she asked.

Harry smiled and looked on the edge of laughter at the memory, "A semi-conscious Auror, obviously, attempted to stun Lily for some odd reason… no idea why, but anyway James stopped it in mid-air and it disappeared."

"Nice, but you can do that too," commented Hermione unconcerned.

"_But_ that's not even the _best_ part," replied Harry, "The best part was …"

After Harry related his tale, Hermione looked shocked, "Is that why you thought it was funny when the Minister threatened to take our kids?" she asked.

"Yeah, _that's_ why, I think it's ludicrous, you know Jay will protect Lily and his other younger siblings; so I'm not worried! Besides, _other_ protections, for example, I would feel sorry for anyone that crosses Fawkes, he _loves_ the kids," Harry answered.

Hermione sat next to him and smiled both playfully and slyly, "Those are some kids we have Harry," Hermione commented.

Her smile growing a little wider as she though of a way to tease him, "I wonder…" Hermione started looking very serious, "Where does it come from?" she paused as though considering it, "Well, one thing is for certain."

Harry looked at her curiously, "What?" he asked.

Hermione gave him a grave look and didn't answer right away, "They didn't get it from _you_," she replied.

Harry immediately looked and felt hurt before Hermione dissolved into giggles "Well, _gee_, Thanks Herm; now I _really_ feel special!" Harry commented.

"You should; I married you, didn't I?" Hermione managed to reply before dissolving into another bout of giggles.

Harry sighed heavily; there was a lot on his mind, Hermione stopped giggling and looked concerned, this _wasn't_ the Harry she had married 10-11 years ago, or even from 1 year ago, this was the Harry from _14_ years ago, this worried her, "I'm sorry Harry; I meant it playfully," she said looking immediately sorrowful. She slid over and hugged him.

Harry smiled at her, "It's not that Herm; I just thought I had been able to give up this life, _I don't want it_!" he replied somewhat bitterly, "My feelings haven't changed; all I want is a quiet life with _you_ and our _kids_."

Hermione sighed as she hugged him tighter, "I know Harry, but sometimes our path isn't _always_ what we want," she said quietly, "Perhaps we will have more playful years away from this soon." Harry smiled at her and pulled her onto his lap, "I hope so… but now they know I'm alive; they'll expect me to baby sit them. If I don't, they'll hunt me down every time they want help. _That's_ why I didn't want to go back, to let them know I'm alive; I just want to spend the rest of my life with _you_," he said quietly to her. Hermione sighed again and pulled him around her; they sat there for a few minutes in total silence. But it wasn't awkward; this was _their_ way of communing with each other in an _impossibly_ rare way.

Harry awoke to Hermione's usual good morning kiss, "Get up Harry, you have classes to teach…" she laughed slightly. Harry smiled, she knew him _far_ too well. There was a knock on their door, "Who is it?" called Hermione as she glanced in the door's direction.

A small voice came back to answer her, "Can we come in?"

Hermione smiled slightly while cocking her head to the side and glanced at Harry while waiting for him to answer. Harry smiled back as he watched Hermione's hair drift slightly off to the side, and caress her shoulder before dramatically imitating Hermione's stance for a moment -- this drew the desired laugh to show she had found it entertaining. Harry smiled at her playful gaze before replying, "Yes you can!" he called. Their kids piled in and ran to hug their parents good morning.

Sam jumped into Hermione's arms as he asked, "Are you guys going to escort us to breakfast?"

Hermione smiled slightly at Harry who returned it with a playful one, "Sure," he replied. Hermione's and Harry instantly transformed their night clothes into teachers' robes. Hermione looked around at the past 11 years of her life. She gave a loving smile to each of her children, from the Bethany, the third oldest… older than Brent by a little less than an hour, to the youngest, Evan, who was about 5 minutes younger than Jake, "Let's go!" she said in an excited tone before glancing at her husband with a playful light that seemed to spread to all their children, Harry hadn't seen this look in a long time, since the time that he had handed Hermione their baby daughter, Lily.

Instead of heading for the Great Hall they headed outside, it was a beautiful day. Harry noticed how Hermione bent her head back slightly and smiled quietly as a light breeze played in her hair. It seemed to have been a long time since they had been able to enjoy such sweet times as they strolled down the hill, where they found James and Lily laughing and playing with each other in-between bites of something they couldn't quite make out. Lily motioned lightly for her parents and siblings to join them.

"Morning," said Lily brightly to her family, "Did you all have a restful night?"

"Extremely!" replied Hermione with a smile at Harry.

"Wonderfully," replied the rest excluding Harry, who was trying not to laugh bitterly.

Hermione gave him a worried look, he was barely eating at all; she realized that he was concerned because they had started a family on the hope _neither_ of them would ever return to this insane world. Hermione delicately bent her head down so her soft brown hair covered her face and smiled slightly, she would have to distract him from his troubles. She hoped she could… 'After all', she thought as she lifted her head gently, peering at Harry through a slight gap in her light brown hair… she loosed a mischievous giggle, 'I haven't tried this before...'

After finishing their outside family time, they entered the Great Hall to join the rest of the school. Hermione and Harry sat at the Professors' table, while all but the two eldest of their 'brood' joined Hagrid's table off to the side. James and Lily joined the Gryffindor table; several of the girls in the same year glanced at Lily questioningly, several of the boys did the same to James; although, they both ignored it. Harry and Hermione started on a light breakfast; however, from Hermione's point of view, Harry still wasn't eating much, he was just poking at it; Hermione smiled mischievously as she bent her head slightly down so her light brown hair hid her face, she tried not to giggle, she knew what to do.

Harry felt a curious sensation running up and down his right leg; he glanced down inquisitively to find out what was going on. Then he glanced at Hermione, whose head was slightly to the left, her hair hanging down to cover her shoulder and part of her face. She winked mellifluously at him, Harry snorted with laughter at the playful twinkle in her eyes. Harry fought to keep control of his mind, but the playful twinkling look in her eyes melted his heart, he gave in with a slight fight as his heart started racing; no longer did he remember Dark Lords or their minions… they were unimportant now, all that mattered was _her_… her happiness, her joy, her love for him. His youthful looks returned to fill the spot that had been taken by so many adult worries and frets. But none of that matter now, the way her hair swung, and her smile as she quietly tilted her head the other way. Her smile extended upwards diminutively and that took up his entire mind; there was room for nothing else.

Dumbledore heard some of the Potter kids, especially the girls, giggling, snorting with suppressed laughter and snickering after the occasional glance at the Professors' table. Dumbledore wondered why; he looked around at the House tables and noticed a _lot_ of the students; again, especially girls, glancing up at them, start giggling and whisper to their neighbor, who did the same. Dumbledore glanced at the rest of the teachers to see what was so funny; his eyes came to the end of the table on the right side of him and his question was unequivocally answered; even at _his_ old age he realized in a moment that they, Harry and Hermione, were _obviously _flirting. Dumbledore chuckled lightly; he realized Hermione was attempting to get Harry's mind off things and release some pent up nervous energy. She was succeeding most splendidly in her charms; Dumbledore made a mental note to privately congratulate Hermione on her accomplishment, but to ask her to keep it lower key; they were… Dumbledore really started chuckling… putting all the _students_ flirting to shame! Dumbledore felt Professor McGonagall searching the House tables; especially Gryffindor, with a penetrating gaze for the source of the 'disturbance'. Dumbledore attempted to keep his chuckling down when he knew she had found the 'source' of the disturbance from the disapproving tone of her 'tsking'. But by now Harry and Hermione were _far_ too engrossed in their flirting to notice; which, Dumbledore knew, would stop if Harry would have noticed all the people watching them. Dumbledore, at least, found it amusing… if not downright comical to watch them. As did the majority of students; which Dumbledore took note did not include Draco Malfoy Jr., Carl Malfoy, Fletcher Malfoy and their friends; all of whom looked absolutely disgusted at the obvious display of affection between Harry and Hermione Potter. Dumbledore could have sworn Malfoy Jr. had uttered something close to 'mudblood filth' from his look and mouth movements.

James looked up to his sister, who was ribbing him frantically, "Look at mum and dad!" she whispered excitedly and started giggling.

James gave her a confused look and glanced up at their parents, "Yeah?" asked James, who by now was _extremely_ confused.

"Look again!" replied his exasperated twin.

James looked up at his parents again and watched for a few seconds before looking at Lily, "Are they… _no_, they're _not_… **_flirting_**?" he exclaimed in a groan.

"Oh yeah, _big_ time," replied Lily as she started to giggle, "This is the first time I've _ever_ seen them _flirt_; they tease each other a lot, but _this_ is flirting!"

James groaned as he nearly slapped his forehead in distaste at a thought that occurred to him, "I can hear all of Gryffindor now…" he commented.

Lily giggled again, and tilted her head slightly, an unwitting imitation of her mother, "All the girls will want mum to teach them now…" she started.

"And all the boys will want to know why our parents flirt," Jay finished, than imitated one of the boys "'Why do your parents flirt; aren't they married to each other?'"

Lily laughed at his imitation, "Well, I think it's _cute_, dad has had a lot on his mind; I think mum is trying to give him a little bit of reprieve," she commented.

"Yeah… at our expense," said Jay with a smile at his twin.

"Ah, so?" came Lily's reply, "Let dad and mum have some happiness!"

Jay smiled, "I know, don't worry," he said with a sigh, "I won't say anything; _as long as _they keep it down so that I don't get it from the other boys during class."


	6. Chapter 6 Ministry Oppression

Chapter 6  
Ministry **Oppression**

Breakfast was finished and everyone started for his or her first class, Harry and Hermione had, for the moment, stopped flirting and looked around at the still snickering students, both were wondering what they were snickering at. Harry smiled at Hermione as he got up to make his way to his classroom. Hermione looked back at him slyly with her head slightly tilted down with her hair partially obscuring her face. Harry was going to have a class of 1st years for his first time in 13 years… other than his kids anyway. Hermione, on the other hand, had Potions… Harry frowned slightly as he made his way to the doors. He wished that Hermione had a closer class so they would pass each other more frequently; he was really enjoying his and Hermione's flirting. His mind didn't have room for thoughts about Dark Lords and Dementors; his mind was _otherwise_ occupied from breakfast. Harry quietly slipped into his classroom just before allowing his students to enter; as he looked back, Hermione passed on her way to the dungeon, she smiled slightly as she delicately pushed her hair behind her ears and winked at him; Harry smiled back and looked down for a moment, while trying not to laugh, he was really enjoying the game Hermione had come up with. With everything going on; he had almost forgotten that life did have its fill of fun and joy. Harry realized that maybe that's something he had forgotten during the past few weeks; life was full of happiness, you just had to create it, not wait for it to come to you. That had been the mistake Harry had made during his 'studentship' at Hogwarts; he didn't help himself, he waited for something good or bad to come to him. His and Hermione's flirting had told him that; he hoped Hermione was going to keep it up for a while, it was a really wonderful distraction when he couldn't get his mind off everything he was having to deal with at the current time… although, to be honest, now he was having a hard time getting it out of his mind. He smiled as he thought about the birth of his triplets, which had also been a wonderful distraction. This was mainly due to the fact he loved kids, every one since his first, Lily, he was enjoying his kids more and more. Even this new war in Harry's life couldn't distract him from that; it was for this reason he even bothered to fight it at all, other than Hermione of course. Harry smiled slightly; he was really looking forward to the end of class now; he wanted to return the favor to Hermione. Although, he had to stop his thoughts and attempt to teach his class, albeit he was still feeling very distracted. To make matters worse; Hermione started showing up at random moments about half way through his class and smiled at him again in a playful way.

Jay gave Harry a frustrated look, "Dad, pay attention!" James half whispered and half shouted at him as his mind once again went blank during the middle of an explanation about Expelliarmus, just as Hermione… happened… to walk by the classroom for the _seventh_ time in the past half hour bouncing her hair and smiling softly at him. Harry's face went slightly red; he felt like a young kid again, this was _so_ much fun, but he also had to teach. He realized Hermione _meant_ to distract him from teaching. Then Harry remembered he was currently in his first years' class. Jay and Lily were giving him _the **Look**_. Harry turned his attention back to class trying to remember where he had left off before Hermione had distracted him… again. Although, Harry had to admit to himself he was and was _still_ enjoying it, but Hermione distracting him during class was enjoya… unacceptable. Harry smiled at his first thought, "Let's start practicing; select your partner and begin," he said quickly realizing he wouldn't regain his train of thought he figured that going into a practical exercise would spare him the embarrassment of having to explain it from the beginning.

Lily looked slightly amused, and bemused in her slight smile, "Umm, dad?" whispered Lily, "You explained _what_ it does, but not _how_ to do it." Harry gave her a confused look, "In other words; _tell us the spell_!" she said quietly in response to his confused look.

Harry went slightly red in embarrassment, "Now, try to disarm your partner by aiming your wand at them and shouting, 'Expelliarmus'," he commented.

Lily and Jay both rolled their eyes while smiling and turned to each other to begin. Lily drew her wand gracefully from under her cloak, "_Watch out_!" she cried.

Jay turned to see a mal-aimed charm heading right for him, _fast_, time slowed down as it approached, Jay quickly muttered under his breath and a shield sprang out in front of him, time resumed its normal pace as it hit Jay's shield. Jay's shield rippled with power as the spell was absorbed.

The first years looked amazed, Harry merely looked amused, "Wow!" said all the goggling first years.

Lily gave him a look that said 'show off!'. Jay smiled and mouthed a 'thanks' to his sister.

"Where'd you learn that one?" asked one of the first years.

Jay shot a grin at his dad before answering, "From my dad!" All the first years looked more excited then they were before, if this was indeed possible, and began again with extreme fervor. It was not the last time either Jay or Lily had to dodge a mal-aimed spell from the other students; instead of practicing, they offered pointers and help to the other students, not as much out of kindness but… self-preservation. Jay and Lily both admitted to each other that they would have been less scared if the students were aiming at _them_, instead of their partner. All the students appreciated the help; as did Harry, who realized that there wasn't nearly as many of him as would be required of him to help all the students as they should be. He smiled at the thought of a human duplication spell to help out; then maybe _he_ could distract _Hermione_ during class…

He noticed towards the end of class his kids had done a wonderful job with helping their classmates; he would have to compliment them before dismissing the class. Harry finally glanced up at the clock again after helping a pair of his students, it was at an end… he almost sighed in relief but stopped himself in time. "Before I dismiss you," called Harry, then he waited for his students to give him their full attention before continuing, "First of all, I want to thank Lily and James for helping me run the class; then for next class, read chapters 4, 5 and 6; that's all, have a good lunch!" Harry watched as his students all filed out talking excitedly about how much they had improved in such a short span of time. Lily and Jay didn't leave with the others; as soon as the classroom was empty Lily and Jay ran up and hugged their dad. Lily looked at the ground a moment, "Thanks dad," she said as she looked up shyly. "It's good to know we're appreciated," finished Jay without the slightest hint of embarrassment. Harry smiled gently at them as he hugged them back, "You guys have _no_ idea how important _you_ are to me," he replied kissing both of them, "Hurry, you don't want to miss lunch, do you?" Both kids looked at each other, then turned to their father and continued to look at him suggestingly for a few seconds before Harry took the hint, "Oooh, okay, " he smiled, "I'll get mum and meet you two out by the lake… why don't you call your siblings too?" Lily gave her dad an innocent smile that turned into an evil grin, "Just don't get caught up _snogging_ mum," she said her evil grin dissolving into giggles. Harry looked slightly embarrassed but chuckled and hugged his daughter again, "I'll _try_ to keep it to a minimum," he answered.

"Do you think he will get caught up snogging mum?" asked Jay seriously as they walked up the stairs in the opposite direction of their dad.

"Probably," answered Lily, "From the way _they're_ acting."

Jay sighed as he hung his head, "I hope they don't get caught! I can imagine the teasing before classes…" he commented.

Lily smiled slightly at her brother, both slightly irritated at his attitude towards their parents, and faintly giggly at the thought, "Ah, shut up Jay, I'm glad they are, at least they don't fight a lot," she replied, "The only thing they occasionally fight about is _us_."

Jay's head shot up in a split second, "Hmm?" he asked, "What do you mean?"

Lily looked at her brother curiously, "Well, dad usually doesn't want to _forbid_ us to do anything that's not dangerous," answered Lily, "But he isn't going to cross mum; sometimes those two conflict, although, dad tries to compromise or give into some _restrictions_ rather than an outright 'no'. You know that!"

"Yeah, now I know to what you were referring. Dad also likes to let us make small mistakes," replied Jay.

"Helps us learn," finished Lily as they approached their parents' room.

Jay opened it as he gave his sister a mock bow, "After you!" he said teasingly. Lily smiled quietly before rolled her eyes and holding her head high trying to look stuck up as she passed her brother, but when she was right beside him, she turned her head quickly, crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue at him. Jay started laughing uncontrollably as Lily resumed her position of head held high. Jay couldn't stop laughing, it was rare Lily did something so 'childish', but she was fun occasionally.

"Good one Lil," said Jay between laughs.

"Come on guys!" called Lily completely ignoring Jay, "Mum and dad are waiting for us outside!"

All the kids came running, or carried, as the case required, Jay suppressed a chuckle for a moment,"Or snogging," he whispered.

Lily barely managed to keep a snort of laughter under control, "Then we'll deal with _that_ as it comes," she whispered back, "I'll go look for them if they're not outside."

Jay groaned slightly at the possibility of someone catching his parents, "I just hope no one _else_ catches them," he commented.

Lily smiled lightly at her brother, "I'm sure they know _all_ the good snogging spots," she teased.

"That's what worries me, so does everyone _else_," replied Jay returning her smile with a idiosyncratic one.

Lily sighed inaudibly, "If they're not out there, I'll go look for them okay?" she said.

Jay couldn't help but crack a smile, he may not have heard her sigh, but he knew she was about to become moody as she always did when she thought he was being unreasonable with their parents, or had a 'boyish' attitude towards relationships, "They're not Lil, you know that as well as I," he commented.

Lily wasn't going to hide her temper from Jay much longer, "Give it a rest James!" she snapped, "If they aren't, then I'll go find them, in an hour, they _are_ adults, not to mention married; if they want to snog each other silly, they've got the right!" Jay gave a small smile, deciding whether it was worth it to get her to argue, Lily was just starting to get in the 'mood' Jay really liked to tease her in.

He adopted a façade of innocence, "Ohhh, I'm sure they have the right to snog each other silly, but how responsible is it to do that to your children?" he asked. Lily flushed slightly, and Jay could see the anger in her eyes, "Ooo," she started, "Not _responsible_ is it?! I'll have you know it's better they _snog_ then _fight_!" Jay hid a smile as he held the door open for his siblings before exiting himself, "Perhaps, but at least them fighting is interesting to watch," he replied. Lily's face dropped, "WHAT?!" she nearly screamed at him. All the other kids, Jay included, started laughing so hard they fell on the ground. "G-g-got you!" Jay gasped out between laughs. Lily growled and scowled at him, not much unlike Hermione did to Harry occasionally and stalked off. "Wait Lil!" called Jay as he ran after his sister still panting from his laughter. Lily was too angry to listen to her brother, "You guys _obviously_ don't take me seriously," she snapped. Jay shook his head, "You're right, but we love you!" he replied. "You _love_ me?" asked Lily her body completely ridged and she yelled, "**_THEN YOU WOULD TAKE ME SERIOUSLY_**!" Jay hugged his sister regardless of her trying to push him away, "I do, I just like to tease you occasionally. Like _you_ do to _me_," he said quietly into her ear. Lily still looked livid, but sighed and gave up, "Fine," she said still sounding upset. "You know I love it when you get this way," snickered Jay, "You are _sooo_ cute!" Lily gave him a degrading look, "Sure," she replied, "Just wait until you get yours Jay." "Come on guys!" yelled Jay as their siblings attempted, once again, to get up after their fit of laughter, "Let's hurry up!" Dumbledore watched them as they passed, looking _extremely_ amused, Lily felt his mind attempting to search theirs. Lily and Jay stared back immediately; Dumbledore looked at them in surprise, their thoughts didn't betray them, he could clearly see that they hid nothing. Yet something behind their gaze told Dumbledore there was more behind it, although their minds were blank. "That was close," commented Jay, "I'm glad I studied Occumlancy with dad before coming here." "Yeah, me too, that does come in handy," replied Lily as they approached the great double doors that guarded Hogwarts from the outside. Lily stopped and looked behind her, something was bugging her, something that was near or at the wall. But she dismissed it for now; they were running late… if there was such a thing when she knew her parents were probably off snogging somewhere. She sighed at the look her twin gave her, questioning, "I sense something, we'll check it out later," she said in reply to his questioning look.

They arrived outside under the willow tree that extended its branches over the lake, their parents were no where to be seen… not that this surprised anyone, especially Lily and Jay, "Stay here, I'll get them," said Jay with something between a snigger and a sigh, "Probably off snogging somewhere…" Jay gave a fake sigh, "Parents these days… I'll tell you."

Lily gave him a degrading and scathing look before rolling her eyes, "Whatever," she said with something akin to disgust.

Jay smiled at her playfully, "You _know_ I'm playing around anyway; want me to help you find them?" he asked.

"Sure, we can track them more easily together," replied Lily, "Let's go, you guys _stay here_."

All their siblings rolled their eyes, "Okay," replied Linda for all of them.

Lily and Jay watched as their siblings head for the lake before turning towards the castle, "Do you have a bad feeling about this?" asked Jay feeling uneasy.

Lily looked slightly perturbed, "Hmm, let's hurry up and find them," she replied as she broke into a flat out run.

"Don't worry too much," said Jay as he caught up with her breathing hard, "There are others out here too." Lily stopped a moment inside the castle; she got the same feeling again, but quickly suppressed it and ran for her parents' room, Jay lagging somewhat behind but caught up quickly.

Lily knocked impatiently on their parent's door; there was no response, "Errr," she growled and pushed the door opened, she looked around to find it empty; then commented, "Dad promised he'd keep it to a minimum."

"Yeah… _right_," replied Jay, "If _your_ b/f… if you had one, wanted to go off snogging, would you refuse?"

Lily gave Jay an indignant stare as her neck went stiff, "**_YES_**," came her reply, she sounded an awful lot like younger version of her mother, Hermione.

Jay snorted, "I'm _sure_ you would," he responded sarcastically, "I have _no_ doubts."

Lily looked around before sighing, "Come here Jay," she said quietly this time.

"What?" asked Jay as he approached his sister.

"You want to find them, don't you?" she asked. Jay sighed and looked his sister in the eye, they both felt their minds merge and all their memories and discoveries pooled into their, now, completely merged mind. Lily/Jay turned their attention towards finding their parents; a difficult prospect for most, but this wasn't the first time they had done this. '_Search out their emotions… there are so many…eww, not there… let's look elsewhere…_ _Ah, there, do we feel them_?'

They both broke their connection and sat down breathing heavily, "That's what tires me out when we fight Dementors," commented Lily.

"Yeah, it takes a lot to maintain that," replied Jay getting up and helping Lily do the same.

"Let's go get them!" said Lily, then she grinned evilly, "I got an idea…" she whispered fervorently to her brother.

"LILY! That's mean! I thought you were the one that thought it's cute," said Jay with a face full of disgust.

"Well," replied Lily haughtily, "If you _want_ them to continue this…behavior, then I guess we can let them."

"Yuck, okay, okay," agreed Jay quickly, following Lily as she stormed out. They headed towards the Great Hall, but before they reached it, they turned and went across from it; Lily opened the broom closet and slammed it shut. Jay heard a squeal and he started snorting with laughing, he attempted unsuccessfully to stop himself as their parents emerged looking sheepish, their mother had slightly disheveled hair… so did their dad, but that wasn't unusual.

Lily looked livid, "You two were supposed to meet us outside!" she said with a forced calm then all calmness disappeared with her next words, "**_HALF AN HOUR AGO_**! Here I find you in a _broom closet_? Just _what_ are you two **_thinking_**?!"

Hermione giggled, "Well young lady, if we didn't snog so much, you twowouldn't _exist_," she commented.

Lily went a furious red, "_So_ just because if you two didn't…" Lily trailed off and went redder, if at all possible, "…snog so much we wouldn't exist is an excuse for acting like a bunch of hormone ridden teenagers?!"

Hermione giggled again, "Yep, you bet!" she replied hugging Harry.

Harry, who'd been silent during the exchange now started chuckling, "Embarrassed?" he asked lightly.

"Just a **_bit_**," answered Lily.

'Imagine if Filch caught them…' whispered Jay as he tried to hold back tears of laughter threatening to break loose in a torment, 'Reaches in for a broom… and pulls out dad, or better yet, _mum_.' Lily burst out into giggles.

"What?" asked Hermione nonplussed, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Lily managed to get out between giggles.

"Oh, come on you two!" said Lily as she mastered herself and started dragging her parents out onto the grounds.

They found the grounds in an utter state of panic, everywhere spells flew and students were running and screaming. Lily and Jay, along with their parents, were extremely worried as they ran to check on their kids, but they weren't to be seen where Lily and Jay had left them Harry looked towards the forest and saw the Aurors retreating towards it, Harry knew immediately what was going on. The Minister had threatened his kids, but apparently he hadn't gotten the message that Harry was _more_ than capable of finding them and _punishing_ their kidnappers. Harry looked towards the Disapparating Aurors. Harry, Hermione, Jay and Lily started reviving the fallen students to discover the Aurors had indeed taken _all_ their kids, except Lily and Jay. There was a lot to digest, Lily and Jay felt extremely guilty for leaving their siblings alone for such a protracted period of time, even if it had been to find their parents…

Lily and Jay knew that their dad was going to be extremely angry… although, not at them, but at the Minister. They wanted to go with their parents and help, "I _knew_ it was the Minister… I warned him…" snarled Harry, "Does he think me unable to defend my family?"

"I'm sorry dad, we shouldn't have left them," said Lily downcast.

"Hey guys, don't blame yourselves, you wouldn't have been able to do anything anyway, if it is as we suspect and Aurors took them," comforted Hermione, "Harry, let's go get them."

Harry looked at Hermione for a moment, "I know Harry, but I'm fine," she replied with a smile.

"Wait for us," commented Jay. Harry smiled slightly, although his kids had been kidnapped, there was one thing they _could never_ take away from them, that was their closeness.

"**_FAWKES_**!" Harry called. A puff of smoke and flame appeared along with a swishing gold and red plumage and beautiful screech.

"The kids have been kidnapped," Harry said in Phoenix language, "The Ministry took them most likely. This guy is _worse_ than Fudge, and I didn't think that possible!" Fawkes looked livid; Harry switched to English, "Guys…" Harry, Hermione, Lily, Jay and Fawkes all disappeared into flames.

The Minister hummed as he strode into his office; confident in his knowledge that, soon, Harry—indeed _Harry Potter _no less, would be at his feet. Begging him for Aurorship in exchange for his own children.

He stopped short as he entered the room, surprised to find his guest chair occupied. By a Phoenix. The Minister was honored, and perhaps slightly frightened, by its compelling presence; the rarity of which was unspeakable. The numbers of the Phoenix had dwindled since the ancient days, when they had lived freely in large groups. Or alone, as guardians of the men fortunate enough to procure their friendship… The only one now known in existence belonged to Dumbledore—But this was not his.

The plumage on this ancient beast shamed that of Dumbledore's Fawkes. Flaming red and burnished gold that gleamed without any aid from external light. And eyes whose crimson flame pierced and burned so that the Minster could not look at them long without pain… The growing pang of fear in his breast caught suddenly in his throat. This was too human, too real, for any mere beast… And there was an anger in the molten rubies of its eyes that was beyond any he had ever seen, a passion that surpassed his own weak comprehension and belief—a rage he would never understand.

"Hmm… Have you a message?" Minister Amilstua's nervousness flowed through his vainly suppressed tone. The Phoenix considered him a moment, head cocked, eyes aflame as another appeared almost noiselessly behind him. It lighted softly and settled on the perch that materialized beneath it.

The air in the room was now thick with a mixture of uneasiness and hostility. Their menacing gazes set to flight the arrogant thoughts he had had only minutes before. They now seemed a foolish eternity ago. And he knew he would never have them again.

The elegant monster in front of him looked furious. But that wasn't possible.. Was it? Minster Amilstua backed away, easing himself in the direction of the open door. He turned to face the flaming beauty perched above it, but the Phoenix didn't move; only looked on with an air of content fury, if it were capable of such a thing.

He inched along the wall toward the door, his escape was inches, miles away…

He leaped off the wall as the door burst into flame. Thinking he had escaped. White hot flames consumed the wooden frame. Threatening even now to set his cloak afire. The Minister shuddered, backing away from what had been his only means of survival, his only gateway to reality; this was a dream. Indeed, and fast becoming a nightmare.

His face contorted and streaming with sweat and fear. He backed away from the searing heat of the burning door. The flames flickered. Dying with his final step to the center of the room.

Cautiously, he slipped around the chair that held the first Phoenix, toward his desk, clutching for a piece of paper and a quill. Knowing that, if this Phoenix set the desk afire as the first had the door… He shuddered at the thought…It would kill him.

To his relief and amazement, it did nothing of the sort.

Quickly, he scribbled a note for the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. The Minister's hand shook as he wrote, and he could only hope that it was legible enough. This was more than strange, and far beyond terrifying—This was potentially deadly….

He muttered a spell as he sealed the note, flicking his wand at the page. It's sides began to flap and it headed toward the door. The Phoenix tracked its floating progress a moment with its fiery eyes before it burst into flames. A flame-licked hand reached out and snatched the note before it could pass. The paper was reduced instantly to ash.

The Minister backed away in horrified surprise.

"W-w-who… Who are you?" he cowered. Speaking to a Thing completely enveloped by a white cloak, and bearing a mark the Minister did not recognize. The figure blazed with an internal fire that seeped through its skin and clothing, with eyes that held the deepest red of flame. It stared at him with the same menacing glower it had held as the form of a Phoenix.

"_You were warned_…" It hissed softly, in a voice more frightening than a shout, and as mortifying as a scream. The figure began pacing. The other was now behind him, a petite, shapely thing.

"Who are you?" The Minister shouted. "I- I'll have you…" His eyes lit as fury mingled with his fear. "Arrested! …_Guards_!" With a single wave of his hand, the figure silenced the Minister, forced him into a chair, and sealed the door.

"First of all: you will listen to me." The figure's voice made the Minister's skin crawl. He hadn't a choice. "When I am finished, you will know who I am, and what I am capable of. And you will learn what folly it is to cross me." Amilstua's eyes widened as the figure's tone dropped. "I don't believe you've had the… _occasion_… to suffer the wrath of the Phoenix…. Or mine." The figure paused. "Strange creatures, the Phoenixes are… One of the more interesting, _unregulateable_, animals-they hide their true power. Only an animagi of its form may know its full potential." The figure's voice was of a cold that more than rivaled both the Shadow's and Voldemort's. The Minister had lost control. He was not sure how much more of this he could take. "Perhaps, a demonstration?" It asked. "Fawkes?"

The room exploded. Suddenly the Minister found his office had become a blistering inferno of hellish flames. The walls festered and burned like living tissue. Heat radiated, permeating and enveloping the room with devilish pleasure, as though the flames themselves were conscious. Minister Amilstua could feel himself sweating.

But he was wrong in believing _that_ as terrifying.

Another eruption.

A flaming Phoenix head appeared, inches from his face. Its hot breath choked him. Its wrath pulsated against his being, trying to regulate his breaths with its rhythm. He gasped, straining to breath and drowning as he fought it.

In spite of his struggle, he noticed that the figure seemed unaffected by the change in temperature. Likewise the lithe being behind him; who stood, watching serenely as though this were not an unusual occurrence, but actually quite the opposite.

"Wh-wh-what do you want?" The Minister quaked and stuttered. Hardly used to the irregularity of breath that had so quickly become his normality.

"For you to understand one thing…" The figure stated, seemingly disgusted by the cowardice of this 'powerful' man. "I _will not_ have mercy on kidnappers." It sneered. "I don't care if they are low-grade scum of humanity—or the very Minister of Magic" Sinister sarcasm covered Amilstua's title. "…Who happens to _be_ the scum of humanity." The figure paused. "If you ever _attempt_ to kill, hurt, or kidnap any of my descendants again…" It seethed, flaming eyes threatened to destroy the Minister's very soul. "I will destroy the Wizarding World… Understood?" The figure hissed… The Minister flinched, then his eyes widened in recognition…

"H-h—" The Minister of Magic shook himself, anguish and fear consumed him. "Harry Potter?"

"I will destroy everything you have built up. _Everything! _…Do I make myself clear?" Harry's eyes blazed as he nearly screamed from two feet away. The Phoenix in front of him loosed a diabolical note, its searing breath still robbing him of oxygen. His eyes closed, watering under the intensity of the heat.

"Y-you don't have that much power!" He snapped, in spite of his visibly broken spirit.

"Yes…I do." Harry growled. A snarling, sweltering, consumingly heated screech emanated from Fawkes as he closed in on the Minister, less than an inch from his face. "This…" The figure began, somewhat matter-of-factly. "Is how a Phoenix fights, there is no defense, no counter spell, no hope—against _us_…" Harry snarled, as he and Fawkes disappeared within a burst of flames. The petite figure in the background stood motionless.

"He may just have threatened, O Minister," It said softly, ending with an indiscernable hint of sarcasm. "to destroy all that you have built…But I tell you now: I can make sure he won't have even the chance." This one was different, almost comforting—for a moment. "…I can prevent it from ever being built." It paused. "Do not try to _touch_ my children again, coward." It voice did not threaten, but spoke calmly and gently; both stating a fact and making a request in hopeful prevention of regrettable consequences. The Minister gawked, wide eyed, tortured, vision blurred and eyes still streaming beneath the oppression of the heat.

"How could you keep it from being built? It has already been done, and you haven't a time-tuner… You haven't the ability to change what already is! For that, a time-tuner is necessary, all of which are under heavy guard." Suspicion at its tone, and curiosity as to the figure's means filled the Minister's exhausted words. He had nothing immediate to fear from this somewhat delicate creature, his underlying desire was simply to know how she meant to accomplish such a feat.

"How is my business." The figure stated. "But I don't wish it to come to that." It paused. "You will leave my babies alone, clear?" An almost inexpressible menace had crept beneath the softness of its tone, but perhaps it was his imagination…

"Who are you?" The Minister breathed.

"I am…" It thought a moment, flames still enveloped the room and his body still quaked horrifically. "No one of consequence." It answered. "_If_ you leave my children to me…" The figure's voice followed the assured calm of its face, the Minister found it almost comforting. "Do you understand, Minister?" It uttered gently tilting its head slightly to the side.

"Yes." He was mesmerized by its voice and demeanor, so much so that he could not refuse.

"Good…." She glanced into the distance before returning her gaze to the pitiful being that the Minister had become. "We have them now. You are never to come near them again." It finished quietly, disappearing into a cloak of flame.

"Never…" The exhausted Minister echoed, trailing off.

Lily and Jay collapsed on their beds, "That was hard, but it's getting easier don't you think? That was a new record for us," commented Lily.

"Yeah, but I'm exhausted and we still have classes… good thing we know most, if not all, of it already," said Jay in a almost happy tone, "At least mum and dad taught us more than the Seventh years before taking us here."

"Well, everything considered, mum and dad did that for our and our siblings protection and safety, from now on; _one of us should stay with them_," said Lily.

Jay frowned slightly, "Umm… I…" he started but Lily interrupted.

"I don't like to separate from you either," she answered before he could finish, "But it's necessary, it will happen sooner or later anyway, I don't think our partners would want us living together…" Lily dissolved into giggles.

"Oh, give me a break Lil, you know as well as I do that's a _long_ way off," said Jay rolling his eyes, "You should know that better then me! Besides, I was trying to ask something else."

"So?" Lily said between giggles, "That doesn't mean I can't tease you about it! What fun would it be _not_ to?"

Jay gave a mock sigh, "Of course…" he replied, "Lil, sometimes you can be _so_ annoying, you know that?"

"Of course I am… Jay, I'm your sister, that's an occupational hazard!" she replied as she started giggling harder.

Jay sighed, "That's for sure," he commented then added in a serious tone, "Now, I was trying to ask you…"

Lily sat up and looked worried, "one of us should stay with our siblings… or _parents_?" Lily and Jay both burst into laughter, it was a funny thought; _they _would have to watch **their** _parents_.

Jay finally mastered himself and asked, "Aren't you even going to ask where we found them?"

"Sure, tell me," Lily replied with a sudden air of extreme sudden interest.

"Well, mum and I Apparated to where we sensed them," commented Jay suddenly got off track, "… I can't believe she just took our word for it."

"Jay, stick to the story," replied Lily easily.

"Okay, fine," Jay shot back playfully, "When we were in front of the Ministry building, our kids were no where to be seen of course, but when we went in, you should have seen mum's face, she was **_ticked_**, she… _convinced_ a guard to tell us where our kids were and we went up there, but instead of finding them, _they_ were fighting the **Aurors** that were _guarding_ them… _and winning_! Mum was **_so_** proud! It was funny when… remember Evan setting fire to the carpet? Well, he did that to an Auror's wand… a couple in fact, it was _great_ I couldn't stop laughing! You should have seen their faces… a mere _baby_ setting fire to their wands without a second thought or even _a wand_." Lily giggled along with her brother at the thought of the shock, not even 'pure-blood' babies could do that… here was a _muggle_-_born_ baby doing what a _pure-blood_ couldn't. Only strange thing was that we couldn't put them out, May did that… don't ask me how, but she did, then Jarod threw them down the hall with a near tornado, it nearly pulled us along with it. Then all the others were wonderful as well, mum and I didn't even have to get involved, we let them take care of it since they could anyway! Bethany and Brent hit a couple of them with something… no idea what, I'm still analyzing their use of our language… and the energy signature, it was strange… a mixture of a curse, jinx and counter … I'm still trying to figure out which ones, but it had a _great_ effect, one turned into a half-cow that sprouted broccoli heads out his… its ears along with a small…change… I'm not sure how to describe it, almost like a half… hippogriff, or something of that nature, it was _weird_."

"What color was it?" asked Lily on the edge of her bed.

"It was sort of a mixture of black, white, purple and blue," replied Jay, "But somehow, it wasn't _mixed_ it was four separate colors in one… cloud."

"Sounds like a transfiguration/curse/jinx/counter, most likely a cow/hippogriff half-transfiguration mixed with a growth curse, and a broccoli sprout jinx. Then mixed with the counter of jelly-legs," commented Lily.

Jay looked shocked, "How'd you come up with that so fast?" he asked.

"Oh, I recognize it," replied Lily with a smile.

"From where?" asked Jay racking his memory.

Lily gave him an evil smile, "I'm not going to tell you!" she replied.

"I'll find out sooner or later!" commented Jay with an equal evil grin.

"Perhaps," said Lily playfully, "Perhaps not…"

"Lil! Tell me!" Jay playfully snapped at her.

"Okay, okay, I came up with it a few days ago, don't you remember?" Lily replied.

Jay thought for a moment, but then it occurred to him, a conversation Bethany and Lily had;

_"Yeah, I know, I've been trying to come up with something that St. Mungo's won't be able to reverse without my help," said Bethany. "Well, how about a transfiguration, curse, jinx and counter mix?" replied Lily. "What would you suggest?" asked Bethany. "Oh, well there's one I can think of off-hand. Try a combination of Hippogriff-cow transfiguration, growth curse, broccoli sprout jinx and counter of jelly-legs," replied Lily. "What's the effect of that?" Bethany asked. "Oh, they sprout broccoli out the ears, then the growth curse causes it to meld with the host DNA…" started Lily. "Okay, **STOP**, what does it **DO**?" asked Bethany. Lily rolled her eyes and smiled slightly, "It humiliates them," came Lily's answer. "Okay, that sounds good, now how do I do it?" inquired Bethany eagerly._

"Hmm," said Jay quietly, "I forgot about that! Thanks for reminding me."

"Hmm," repeated Lily mocking him, "We share all our memories… yet you **still** _forget it_…"

Jay laughed, "Okay, you got me, I had a male moment!" he replied jokingly. They both laughed and headed for their next class… transfiguration.


	7. Chapter 7 Ancient Doors and Time Flows

**Chapter 7**

Ancient Doors and Time Flows

"James Potter! Pay attention," snapped Professor McGonagall. Jay looked up from the picture he had been drawing on a spare piece of parchment. "Now, since you _apparently_ think you know how to transfigure a hedgehog into a button, why don't you demonstrate?" asked Professor McGonagall. Jay had to stop himself from smirking as he took out, for the first time, his wand.

"What type of button Professor?" he asked innocently.

Professor McGonagall gave him a 'look', "How about a square button with a pink center, the outer edges decorative?" she replied.

"Transfigura somatas tesag neseme," he whispered under his breathe but instead of concentrating on the words, he thought of what he wanted to happen.

The hedgehog in front of him turned into a perfect square button with decorative edges and a pink center, "Would you like one with a picture of the inside of the Basilica?" asked Jay in the most innocent voice and look he could muster without smirking.

Professor McGonagall looked furious, "Mr. Potter, 5 points from Gryffindor for your attitude…" she said. All the Gryffindors gave Jay a furious and angry look.

Jay looked completely oblivious to it, until Lily stomped on his foot hard and gave him a livid look, to which Jay shifted uncomfortably, "Sorry Professor," he said.

Professor McGonagall gave him a scrutinizing look and finished with, "and 10 points to Gryffindor for your excellent transfiguration, Mr. Potter." Everyone in Gryffindor looked contented with this and stopped looking incensed at Jay.

But Lily kept looking extremely _upset_ at him , "You moron!" she snarled at him under her breathe, "I told you _not_ to show off!" Jay gave her a look of full misery and fear. "Err!" she snapped then went to softer tone, "Okay, okay, I forgive you… you big git!"

Jay looked so sorry it nearly broke her heart, "Sorry Lily," he said quietly looking miserable.

"I forgive you Jay, just don't do that again… okay?" Lily replied in a much softer voice. Jay gave her a weak smile and turned back to his picture, which Lily easily and quickly pulled out from under him and put in her bag, "You can have it back… _after_ _class_, now pay attention!" she hissed.

"Okay, fine," whispered Jay somewhat disappointed, "it's just _sooo_ boring."

"I don't care if it bores you, **_listen_**!" his twin sister snapped in a whisper.

"Hi," someone whispered in Jay's ear, "So, I'm not the only one that finds this boring?"

Jay turned around and glanced at the voice, "Yeah, I guess," he whispered, "So, what's your name?"

"Harry Weasley," replied Harry.

Jay looked at him for a moment surprised, "You wouldn't happen to be Ron Weasley's kid?" he asked.

"Yes, that's dad…" replied Harry.

"Were you named after my dad?" Jay asked in a whisper.

Lily ribbed him hard, "_Pay attention_!" she hissed at him.

"Mr. Weasley… I don't suppose _you_ would like to attempt to make a button out of your hedgehog would you?" asked Professor McGonagall at the same time.

"No Professor," replied Harry as he sunk as low as possible into his seat. Jay endured the rest of class in silence, occasionally waking up because of his sister angrily stomping on his foot or harshly ribbing him.

Next was flying lessons, Jay wasn't looking to forward to doing anything since he was extremely tired from the day's 'workout' of finding his siblings. However, he knew it was going to be more exciting than Transfiguration. He watched Lily chat with some of the other girls on the way out; he was absolutely clueless of what they meant when they were asking about '_Lessons _from your mum'. He decided to ask Lily about it later, but by her expression it looked as though she was less than… _thrilled_ with the question.

He then decided it best to ask her right away, 'Lil, what's that mean?' he asked.

'_Don't_ ask,' came her reply.

'Come on Lil!' Jay begged, 'I know I can be a clueless male occasionally, but I'll remain that way if you don't_ enlighten _me.'

Lily gave a snort of laughter which the other girls asked about, 'Great one Jay, you just got them going…' she thought fiercely at him.

'What's going on?' he asked.

'Okay, they want lessons from mum about flirting… then now they're bugging me about why I started laughing!' came her upset reply.

"Hey Lil? Can you help me a moment?" asked Jay, "I wanted to ask you something about that spell in Transfiguration." Lily gave him a grateful look as the other girls gave him a look of loathing.

"Thanks Jay," she whispered to him, "I owe you for that one! They were starting to ask if I could flirt like mum…"

"You're more than welcome Lil, if you tell me there's something wrong, I _do_ try to help you, even if it _does_ mean the girls getting upset with me," said Jay starting to snicker as he put his arm around her and pulled her into a light hug, "Maybe I won't be the 'ladies' man you make me out to be."

Lily gave him a playful punch, "You're sweet most of the time, once they figure that out, you'll have a line," she joked.

"Must run in the family," came another joking voice.

It was their mum with their dad in tow, "We came to watch," said Hermione.

"_Sure_ you did," said Lily, "I hear something about the Greenhouse 4 being something of a good… _spot_."

"Oh… really? I didn't know that," said Hermione with a smile, "Been… _in contact_… with the other girls?"

Lily turned red, "_NO_!" she said indignantly.

"Ah, okay, you should try to make friends," said Harry, "You know, like your mother and I did."

Lily turned beet red, "I'm not interested in making friends!" she insisted, "The only reason we're here is to thwart Malitus! Unless there's something else after that… I want to go home!"

"Hmm, I've been enjoying _teaching_," commented Hermione offhandedly, "I think I'd like to keep it up…"

Lily rolled her eyes, "You know…" she made a frustrated noise and hurried towards the Quidditch field, Jay running to keep up with her.

"Okay, step up to the left side of your brooms!" said Madam Hooch. Jay did so with a sigh and bored look, he glanced at Lily, whom was paying the utmost attention… whether that was because she was upset about their mum's comments or mad at him; he didn't know, he hoped it was the former, because he didn't think that he had done anything wrong… at least worthy of her wrath. He glanced to his left and saw Harry Weasley was looking rather excited, in front of him was another first year, this one a girl. She kept glancing at him; Jay gave Lily a nonplussed look, as though asking her what was going on. Lily rolled her eyes and smiled slightly, refusing to answer his question.

'Is she… _flirting_?' asked Jay.

'Err, somewhat, more like… pre-flirting,' came Lily's reply, 'Now pay attention. Then it won't bug you!' Jay still looked bemused, he had no clue what any girl would act like that… Jay noticed almost everyone was saying 'up' to their brooms and vaguely wondered why. He looked at his sister, she looked back and they both held their hands out and their brooms flew right up into them.

He stifled a yawn as Madam Hooch approached them, "Potter right?" she asked.

Jay gave a kind of half shrug-nod in response, "Yeah, I guess," he said noticing his sister glaring at him.

"Good job, both of you," commended Madam Hooch turning to Lily and nodding.

"Thanks," Jay replied dryly.

"Everyone mount your broom!" Madam Hooch shouted. Jay and Lily did as they were told and watched Madam Hooch (although, Jay looked slightly disinterested) as she stopped and turned around at the front of the group.

"Now, push off hard, hover for a moment and touch back down softly," Madam Hooch ordered.

"Does this sound familiar?" muttered Jay as he did as she had instructed.

"Yeah," Lily muttered back mockingly, "How many ways do you think she can say it?"

"True," replied Jay as he snorted with laughter, "It must be boring doing this every year."

"Are you going to help me after? I want to check out that room," commented Lily.

"Sure Lil, what do you think is there?" asked Jay curiously.

"I don't know; that's why I want to check it out," she replied, "See, if I knew what was there; then I wouldn't want to look now, would I?"

Jay rolled his eyes, "Okay fine, just… as long as… _she_ stops staring at me!" he hissed. Lily looked across from her brother; thinking he was exaggerating; but low and behold, she _was staring at him_! However, as soon as Lily looked in her direction, the girl averted her gaze.

"I think you have a fan Jay," commented Lily with a stifled giggle and teasing voice.

"Oh, shut up!" snapped Jay.

"Not quite the 'ladies' man, are you?" Lily continued to tease.

"Lily, _shut up_!" Jay hissed as he turned brick red in embarrassment.

"Ooo, is widdle Jay a widdle embarrassed?" she hissed back playfully, "Jay, you've got a small fan club going… you know how many boys would like that?"

"LILY, SHUT UP!" Jay nearly shouted.

Both went silent as the other students looked at them curiously.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class Mr. Potter?" asked Madam Hooch from her position at the head of the group.

"No ma'am," Jay muttered as Madam Hooch went back to teaching.

"Want me to go ask her for her name... lover boy?" whispered Lily.

Jay shot his sister a nasty look, "If you want to," he replied in the same whispering voice.

"_You like her_, don't you?" giggled Lily.

Jay gave Lily a demeaning look, "Maybe," came his reply, "She is kind of… cute." Lily stared at her brother for a few seconds, before bursting into laughter.

"Something to share with the class Miss. Potter?" asked Madam Hooch, "I'm sure if you find it so funny, that the class would _love_ to know." Jay went brick red again and wouldn't look up at his sister.

"Oh no, I'm sure they wouldn't like it… just a little family joke that would take too long to explain," replied Lily with a disarming smile.

"Then keep it confined to _outside_ class," said Madam Hooch as she went off to help a student having trouble setting down.

Lily continued to stifle giggles as she turned to her brother, who still wouldn't look at her, and asked, "_Cute_? You've got it **_bad_** Jay!"

Jay turned redder, if possible and turned away from her, "Jay! Come on, _I_ think it's _cute_," Lily said smiling at her brother, "I'll even see if I can find out how interested _she_ is in _you_."

Jay turned slightly and looked at her, "Are you nuts? I can't, I can just see mum and dad finding out I like a girl!" said Jay, then switching to an imitation of his mum, "_Oh, you like a girl Jay! Found any nice **spots** yet?_"

Lily tried as hard as possible not to giggle out of control and was barely able to keep herself from falling off her broom, "Sounds like mum," she commented, "She used to be so serious; now she and dad are getting so immature!"

"Yeah, well, I don't care about that, I just don't want to have to stand them teasing me, along with _you_ and the rest of our siblings," said Jay looking at her.

She could tell he was being completely serious, "Okay, okay, I won't tease you, but seriously, _do you want me to find out for you_?" she asked.

"If you could… it would be nice… no hurry though!" replied Jay.

"Next week, we will be practicing flying in a straight line!" called Madam Hooch. Jay and Lily started back up to the castle; they heard two people behind them.

"Great flying guys," smiled, their dad, Harry.

"Why even _bother_ pretending you were watching," asked Lily severely, "I saw you two sneak down into Greenhouse 4!"

Hermione smiled as she tried to straighten her hair, "We had a _wonderful_ **view** dear," she said.

Lily turned brick red, "Humph!" she said went completely silent again. Jay looked thoroughly confused. Hermione and Harry both snickered at their kids' reaction.

"You two are acting so immature," commented Lily.

"So?" asked Hermione lightly then added with a wink, "We can have fun once in a while; do you want us to grow into _old_ **stiff** parents?"

"_Yes_!" answered Lily and Jay at the same time.

Hermione pouted, "Really? Darn, well then, we can start by giving you two an _early_ bed time…" she started.

Jay and Lily looked at each other in horror for a moment before replying quickly, "We'd rather you two keep… err… young."

"I thought so," Hermione smiled slyly, "Well, I've got a Potions class to prepare for…" she kissed Harry on his lips playfully and bounded off towards the new Potions classroom.

"I thought this was cute… I was wrong," whispered Lily, "It's embarrassing!"

"Oh, _really_?" commented Jay sarcastically.

"So, are we going to go check out that room where I get a strange feeling?" asked Lily ignoring Jay's comment.

"Sure," replied Jay as they entered the castle, "Where is it? Here?"

"Yeah," answered Lily offhandedly as she, once again, felt a strange sensation.

"Look at this," commented Jay quietly as he approached the wall at which Lily was staring blankly. They saw felt there was something strange about it, Jay touched it and they wall disappeared from in front of them. Lily snapped out of her daze and followed Jay as he stepped inside, the wall appeared behind them.

Jay held out his hand and muttered under his breath; a light appeared in his hand. Jay and Lily continued down the corridor before them, it was long and dark, but the light Jay held in his hand lit their path. Finally, the corridor ended and they were looking at a door embedded in a wall that had a strange changing symbol:

"Hey… I've seen that last one before…" said Jay trying to think back as the wall went black, and then began again, "Somewhere… I don't remember where."

"I do… that last symbol is on the white cloak dad has…" commented Lily, "I remember wondering what it meant while I was ironing it for mum… only his doesn't change, and there are three different symbols on here, what do you think it means?"

"I don't know… do you think dad would?" replied Jay.

"I… don't know," answered Lily, "But I'm not sure we should tell him… yet, let's sleep on it…"

Lily turned to her brother and gave him a playful smile, "I'll check out the _girls_' dorms…" she commented. Jay blushed slightly and started back down the corridor. "Oh, come on Jay, I'll see if I can find out how much she likes you…" Lily said as she caught up with her brother. She waited a few moments for him to answer, but he looked too shy, "Jay! Come on, I just can't believe _you_ would like a girl yet, but it's great," she said trying to get him to look at her, even sideways. But until they were out of the corridor and out in the hall he never spoke or glanced in any direction.

They heard someone behind them, "Hey! Wait up," came a voice. Lily looked behind her, followed by Jay and they found Harry Weasley attempting to catch up.

Lily looked at her brother, he smiled slightly, "You like _him_?" he asked.

"A little… he's cute, but it would be too strange to have a boyfriend that was named after your father," replied Lily just before Harry Weasley caught up.  
"Why don't you sleep in the girls' dorms tomorrow night? I want to discuss some stuff," said Jay glancing at Harry Weasley.

"I wanted to ask you guys about that, why don't you two sleep in the dormitories with the rest of the students?" asked Harry Weasley.

"We… _prefer_ to sleep in our parents' room, so we can… _keep an eye on _our siblings, our parents are often… errr… **_busy_**… so it's good for us to look out for the younger ones," answered Lily shifting uneasily and glancing at Jay.

Jay knew she was thinking he might interject the real reason _she_ didn't want to sleep in the dormitories, but he wouldn't do that to her, besides, it was _their_ secret.

"Oh… okay," replied Harry (W), "you guys may want to try staying with the students; it would drive me _mad_ to stay in my parents' room like you two do." Lily smiled, that was one thing that she had to say she enjoyed; spending time with her parents, even if they _were_ occasionally annoying with their antics. "Besides, aren't you two crowded in there? I heard you've got 19 brothers and sisters," commented Harry (W).

"Yes, we do, but no, it's not crowded, if you want you can come take a look around," replied Jay smiling at his sister.

"Sure, that would be neat," answered Harry (W). Lily glanced at Jay and started up the stairs towards their parents' room. Jay followed behind her and motioned for Harry (W) to follow them. When they arrived, Harry (W) looked around in amazement, "Wow! They _built_ this?" he asked as he looked at the plush beautiful Persian rugs and chandeliers. A Phoenix statue that stood in the middle of the room looked almost real and looked fiercely protective of something, almost to the point of menacing.

Jay looked at Harry's (W) face and smiled slightly, "It's a family legacy, the Phoenix is our symbol, they are surprising fighters, yet unregulateable for the Ministry, Phoenixes can't be caught if they don't want to be," he commented, "His menacing look is because of _what_ he is protecting; look beneath him."

Harry (W) looked just below the Phoenix's legs and there was a batch of eggs, "Are those _Phoenix_ eggs? I thought that only one could exist at once," he said.

Jay shrugged, "Its meaning is separate from whatever you think about Phoenixes, it means 'don't mess with my kids'," he replied.

"Ooh, really?" asked Harry (W).

"Yeah, simple enough…" answered Lily smiling slightly.

"Hi kids," said a female voice behind them; then added in a teasing voice, "Making _friends_… Lily?"

"_Mum_, let's _not_ go **there**, if you want to discuss _this_ **later**, _that's_ **fine**," answered Lily turning noticeably pink.

"Hello Professor Potter," said Harry (W).

"Hello Harry," replied Hermione with a smile, "I see you've met my two eldest, perhaps they'll introduce you to the others in our House…hold."

"Mum, we'll introduce him to our siblings _later_," said Lily turning slightly pink.

"Okay, just a suggestion," replied Hermione airily as she went upstairs.

"Hmm, it's starting to get late, I'd better head to my dormitory," said Harry (W).

"Okay, night," said Jay and Lily together. After Harry (W) left, Lily turned to Jay, "Jay… I'm going to try again tonight, okay?" she said apprehensively, "Could you sleep in my room tonight?" "But _last_ time you tried to look into the future, you woke up screaming," answered Jay in a low worried tone. "That's why I want you to sleep in my room," replied Lily, "You'll be able to keep an eye on me." Jay sighed, "Okay Lil; it's your choice," he answered still looking worried. "I'm going to get ready for bed, I suggest you do the same, I'm hoping to learn to fine-tune my control over time," said Lily in a business-like tone that was reminiscent of their mother. "Okay, your room in five minutes," answered Jay hurrying up the stairs to his room.

"Night Lil," said Jay yawning slightly as he lay down. He felt his sister cuddle right up to him, "You're scared, aren't you?" he asked his voice, not accusatory, but of gentleness and concern.

"A little bit," she admitted. Jay sat up and placed pillows behind him so he could sit up, Lily smiled into the darkness and sat up too, but she leaned onto her brother and felt his arms around her. She took a deep breath, let it out and opened her mind to the ripples and twitches she knew so well, ones she could manipulate and change, she felt the river behind the twitches and ripples, she also knew some of those ripples were caused by Time-Turners, and which ones. She turned her attention towards the river portion, one that she knew that once she had full control of her powers, she could reverse and stop the flow. She felt a cold wave envelope her as she dived in, letting time wash over her and started moving forward fast, faster than the normal flow. She found herself caught up in some sort of whirlpool, then the familiar river disappeared, stars flashed before her eyes, the birth of stars and galaxies, the _destruction_ of stars and galaxies, then a voice spoke to her; "All things have their birth and death, their rising and their fall, their dawning and their declining." Piercing blue eyes full of pain and cold rage showed through the stars and contrasted the darkness surrounding them, "(hidden text) Completus timatus shalemus estse et shumulius ymilius tesumal(All things are completed in their time and timed according to plan)." Stars and galaxies flew past her as earth drew near, the earth spun so quickly it almost made her dizzy. Then it stopped and piercing blue eyes guided her gaze to the earth, it seemed to fly at her, she tried to scream, but found she couldn't, the earth stopped flying towards her just before she hit the ground.

She was staring at the scene of a small battle; in the middle of it was her father, and _them _(her and her brother)! They were obviously winning from the look of all the Aurors' faces, all movement paused in mid-motion. Time began again, she found herself in the middle of a barrage of spells flying from both directions, she tried to duck but found she couldn't move; however, the spells went _right through her_! The scene around her played out in their favor, she wondered why this was being shown to her. Then the scene in front of her reversed, dissolved and another replaced it… This one was of her mother, fighting more Aurors, but she was dramatically outnumbered. A dark-cloaked figure stood at the edge of the forest watching the ensuing little war, Lily saw her mother was starting to win. Then the dark figure intervened, "_SHALTAS MALITUS ADAVA KEDAVATUS_!" he shouted, Lily watched her mother draw up a shield of enormous power, but it wasn't enough as her shield shattered and she was ripped apart by the tide of power behind the spell."**_NO!!!_**" Lily screamed, time shattered and exploded in an arc, space rippled as time was ripped apart.

Somewhere, half a world away… a boy awoke, gasping, his blue eyes piercing the darkness as though a cold blue laser almost seemingly made of ice-fire. The boy sat up and shivered in the raw cold and brought his knees to his chest. He sat there, shivering and hugging his knees… it had happened again, he had seen the future… once more, although this time he hadn't been alone, someone else had 'caught' a ride with him. He hated his life… he looked on his wall… he read the poem he had written…

'I find myself cold and alone, no hope fills mine soul; no love found in mine heart, only bitterness and rejection. What love I had I have lost thus far, hurt and loneliness fills its place; mine heart hath stopped, yet somehow causes mine pain, pain of rejection and loneliness. Hate and apathy eats mine rotting heart and decaying soul. I find mine conscience hath fled mine rotting corpse, what doth rule me now? Now Ahriman comes, greater and more terrible than before, riding death and hate. Control shall he take? I knowith not, only that darkness hath fallen and soon night will come; when night doth come, destruction shall reign. Morning shall rise to find the blood-stained earth and barren land. Judgment shall befall them that repel me; despair and unhappiness shall find them. Understanding shall escape them, Spirit will abandon them. I shall rise; apathetic and hateful, despair now; for feel I not, emotions limited. Hurt I feel, but yet for the last time, for I will not dare love again. Thou wilt find me frost, cold and _ vengeful_. Nothing can penetrate this wrath of cold; warmth is defeated with frigid cold, mine last holds weakens in cold and threaten to snap for I no longer care for anything, nor anyone. Pain alone keeps mine company; alone I sit, knowing that despair comes… that destruction will reign, and wrath will fall, whom will meet it? This I see, thou wilt find me merciless and cruel, pitiless and _harsh_, destructive and **ruthless**, quick and **_ decisive_**.'

'Soon… by next year… my preparations shall be finished… I will have revenge…' he thought with a cold rage building in what was left of his heart…

Lily awoke with a scream, but found herself in bed with her brother holding her tightly and rocking her gently, "Shhhh Lil, it's alright," he whispered in her ear gently as she felt her nightshirt plastered to her, she felt the cold sweat all over her body, her panic was overtaking her, her heart raced and cold sweat permeated the last bit of dry clothing she had on. Jay didn't seem to notice; or care that he was getting wet as he rocked his sister and gently scanned her mind, she felt a part of her mind that seemed safe and crawled into it, warm feelings surrounded her and she felt as though she was shielded from everything and everyone but Jay's loving and caring thoughts. Jay looked up as his mother and father entered, concern etched over every inch of their faces, Jay frowned slightly and shook his head gently; both trying not to disturb Lily, and indicate to his parents everything was fine and they should go back to bed. Jay continued to rock her gently and scan her mind ever so gently. For a few minutes, Lily felt completely safe, nothing could harm her here, neither time nor visions. Slowly and gently, Jay let it fade away so his sister could face the world once more. He remembered fondly doing this for her on several occasions; it was something that she knew he did and looked for it when she felt bad or panicked. Slowly, she rose off of his chest and hugged him tightly, "Are you okay?" Jay asked softly pushing her sweat soaked hair out of her face.

"No…" she said her voice trembling.

"What did you see?" asked Jay softly as he continued to hug his sister.

Lily shuttered, "Mum… died," she said as she started to cry.

Jay didn't move but called silently to his mum, she was at the door almost before he had finished asking her to come. Jay motioned for her to sit on Lily's side. Hermione sat as Harry (P) looked concerned while leaning on the door jam. Hermione took her daughter from Jay and held her gently, "Are you okay Lil?" she asked softly.

"Oh mum! I saw a terrible fu… dream," Lily replied starting to cry harder. Jay was amazed at the presence of mind his sister had, even when she was panicked, to stop from letting the truth out and be able to correct it so readily, she could have easily let slip the truth about herself by accident and Jay wouldn't blame her for it either.

Hermione continued to hold her daughter for a few minutes, "You feeling better?" asked Hermione.

Lily nodded slightly and smiled at her mother, "I love you mum, I don't think I _ever_ say that enough," she replied.

"You two, out, let Lily get changed… you get changed too Jay… you're just as sopped," said Hermione quickly.

"Mum, can Jay stay, please? He can turn around, I don't want him to leave…" said Lily quickly, her panic returning in full measure.

"Oh, gee, I feel wanted," came a sarcastic comment from the door.

Hermione glared at Harry (P) for a moment, before getting up and starting for the door; Harry (P) flinched and left quickly as his wife chased him out and closed the door, "Jay, turn around," she said in a little bit of a snappish voice.

Jay rolled his eyes, he thought it both irritating and slightly amusing that his sister had him turn around, "Yes, mum," he replied with a sigh as he turned around.

"What's with you two? Neither one of you ever want to separate, even for a few minutes," commented Hermione as she threw Lily a dry night-shirt and pants.

"Umm… Jay and I… we're just close and I feel safer with him around," replied Lily quickly.

"What were you two doing in the first place?" asked Hermione.

"I… I was testing out a new…spell, for… dreams," replied Lily trying to smile.

"Nightmares?" asked Hermione sarcastically, "That sounds like trouble."

"Umm, no, not nightmares, it was supposed to be _sweet_ dreams, but I guess I didn't get it quite right," answered Lily with a slight smile.

'Nice cover Lil,' commented Jay as he stared blankly at the wall.

"You can turn around now," said a slightly muffled Lily in a much calmer and happier voice as she was hugging her mother.

Jay turned around, "Want to go back to bed then?" he asked lightly.

"You can go back to bed Mum, I'm fine now," said Lily sounding much calmer than before.

"You sure?" asked Hermione.

"Yes Mum, I'm fine now," she answered.

After their mum left Jay turned to Lily, "So?" he asked, "What did you _really_ see?"

"Too much," answered Lily, "Galaxies swirled and I saw the birth and destruction of stars, the future was shown to me by someone… I'm not sure who."

"What did the future hold?" asked Jay.

"I… I saw mum die," replied Lily.

"Mum died?" asked Jay incredulously, "Where… how?"

"We were fighting with dad, then at the same time, he… it… whatever it was, frozen time and reversed the flow, then showed me mum's side on the other side of the castle… she was killed… I think by Malitus," answered Lily.

"Malitus?" Jay asked, "Are you sure?"

"It looked like him… although, we haven't ever seen him, but I just _knew_ it was him," replied Lily, "Something told me… something deep inside me told me it was him."

"Do you remember anything said?" asked Jay.

"My guide… he spoke the Ancient language… Completus timatus shalemus estse et shumulius ymilius tesumal…" answered Lily.

"All things… are… _complete_… in time and… timed… in accord plan?" asked Jay with a confused look.

"No," replied Lily, then added with a teasing voice, "You speak it _everyday_, and you missed it? It _actually _says 'All things are complete_d_ in _their_ time and _timed according to plan_'."

"They omitted stuff!" said Jay defensively.

"I know, funny, it's an older version of the Ancient language, weird, huh?" replied Lily.

"Yeah… I thought that dad said no one but us spoke it anymore," answered Jay.

"There was another thing… the guy… or whatever he, she or it was, was filled with such pain and anger… a cold rage beyond belief…" said Lily with both concern and empathy in her voice and eyes.


End file.
